Romance en la oficina
by yuli09
Summary: Jacob Black necesitaba con urgencia una prometida para evitar que sus padres se metieran en su vida, Renesmee Wolfe necesitaba alejarse de sus excentricos padres, por que no aceptar la propuesta de Jake, un espacio para ella en su apartamento a cambio de ser su prometida falsa, qué puede salir mal? Tercer libro de la serie 6 pretendientes. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Paul, si te sirve de consuelo, siempre te ha sentado bien verte rodeado de mujeres —le dijo Jake Black a su cuñado. Estaba contento de hablar con él por teléfono, aunque la noticia de que iba a ser padre de otra niña lo había sorprendido—. En realidad da lo mismo que sea un chico o una chica, lo importante es que nazca sano. El destino es el que decide el género, no tú.

—Son tus padres los que lo ven como un problema. Les encantan las niñas, pero están ansiosos porque nazca un varón, un heredero. Según su punto de vista no estoy cumpliendo con mi obligación y esperan que tú lo hagas.

Jake no respondió. Había oído aquello mismo demasiadas veces. Toda su familia insistía con cansina vehemencia en que se casara y tuviera hijos. Pero desde su punto de vista aquel empeño en que diera a los Black un heredero del título era algo obsoleto.

—Por cierto, siguen empeñados en que lady Leah es la candidata perfecta.

—Paul, acabas de estropearme un día perfecto.

—Lo cierto es que los dos estáis llegando a una edad en la que no estaría de más que considerarais sentar la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no juntos.

—Nuestras familias se complementan perfectamente —le recordó Paul.

—Lo que estás sugiriendo es que firmemos un acuerdo económico, no que celebremos una boda.

—¿Y qué hay de malo es eso?

—Para mí son cosas completamente diferentes.

—Pero es importante que nos des un heredero.

—Sinceramente, si después de que tú has creado una maravillosa familia con una mujer y cuatro hijas, el problema es que hace falta un niño, renuncio a toda esperanza de que la mentalidad de los Black prospere.

Su hermano suspiró atormentado.

—Deberías oír a tu papá. Lo primero que me preguntó cuando le dije que íbamos a ser padres fue si era un niño. Rachel estuvo a punto de caer en una depresión cuando nos dijeron que había que pintar de rosa otra habitación. Me ha dicho que es el último bebé que vamos a tener, así que ahora te toca a ti. Supongo que en la inminente visita que te van a hacer tus padres será un tema de conversación recurrente.

Jake cerró los ojos en un gesto de exasperación. Se alegraba de que su cuñado no pudiera verlo.

—¿Es ésa una advertencia?

—Sólo te estoy diciendo que te prepares.

Jake no respondió, pero el peso de una responsabilidad que no quería cayó sobre su cabeza. Desde niño lo habían educado para asumir un papel que tenía preasignado. Todo el mundo había dado por hecho que se casaría y lo haría con la persona adecuada. Pero, aunque había crecido como lord Jacob, él siempre se había sentido simplemente como Jake.

Al surgirle la oportunidad de trasladarse a América, había visto las puertas hacia su libertad abrirse de par en par.

Durante los meses que había pasado allí había disfrutado de su trabajo como vicepresidente del departamento de exportación en Wintersoft y del anonimato.

Quizás aquella compañía no tuviera la solera de la empresa de su padre, pero le gustaba la idea de crearse su propio futuro.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu vida amorosa? Tus padres querrán saber algo. Llevas tiempo sin decir nada. Tu mamá piensa que tal vez te hayas arrepentido de haber abandonado a lady Leah, y que puede que quieras volver con ella. Incluso ha sugerido que puede acompañarlos si tú quieres. Al parecer le dijo a mamá que nunca había estado en Chicago.

La idea alarmó a Jake.

—Que ni se le ocurra —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... porque ya tengo novia.

—Repíteme eso —dijo su cuñado—. No te he oído bien. Hay mucho ruido ¿Has dicho que tienes una novia?

—Más que eso. Estamos comprometidos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y te lo has tenido tan callado? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo eres así?

—No soy de ningún modo —dijo Jake; divertido con la sorpresa de su hermano—. Aún hay más. Estamos viviendo juntos.

—¿Y no se lo has dicho a tu mamá?

—No estaba preparado para decírselo a nadie aún.

—¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de destrozar los planes que tan cuidadosamente habían elaborado tus padres?

—Puede ser. Pero si lady Leah decide sorprenderme viniendo aquí, se va a crear una situación muy desagradable

En aquel preciso instante, apareció Renesmee Wolfe. Al ver que estaba al teléfono decidió dejar sobre la mesa las copias que le había solicitado, sin perturbar a Jake.

Nessie, que tenía los andares más sugerentes de toda la oficina, se acercó, contorneándose. Llevaba una vez más aquella deliciosa falda, suficientemente corta para despertar la imaginación de un hombre y suficientemente larga para resultar decente.

Era una muchacha muy atractiva y últimamente se había fijado mucho en ella, aunque sin atreverse a pedirle una cita. Era la secretaria ejecutiva de Jasper Whitlock.

—Tengo las copias —susurró Nessie.

—Espera —Jake tapó el micrófono para dirigirse a la secretaria.

—No me lo puedo creer —continuó su hermano—. Alguien ha conseguido cazar a mi inalcanzable cuñado. Tú que decías que sólo una mujer absolutamente maravillosa podría hacerte sucumbir.

En aquel preciso momento, Nessie se retiró lentamente el pelo de la cara y sonrió de un modo que aceleró el corazón de Jake.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él vio en Nessie algo que no había visto antes: a una mujer «absolutamente maravillosa».

—¿Y de quién se trata? —insistió su hermano—. ¿Qué hace, de dónde es?

—Pues da la casualidad de que la tengo aquí mismo —dijo espontáneamente Jake. Tapó el micrófono—.Nessie, mándale un beso a mi cuñado.

Nessie parpadeó confusa.

—¿Perdón?

—Mándale un beso a mi cuñado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

Jake dibujó aquella sonrisa seductora que utilizaba siempre que quería conseguir algo.

—Mi cuñado quiere conocerte. Dile que me encanta mi trabajo y mi vida. Mándale un beso y asegúrale que estoy muy bien aquí.

Le pasó el teléfono.

Ella miró el aparato confusa e indecisa, pero finalmente lo tomó.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella y, tras escuchar unos segundos respondió—. Sí, estoy bien.

Jake sonrió satisfecho y, no pudiendo vencer la tentación de escuchar la conversación, pulsó el botón de conferencia.

—Así que he oído que estáis comprometidos y que vivís juntos —dijo el cuñado de Jake.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nessie alarmada.

Jake apagó el manos libres del teléfono y tomó el auricular rápidamente.

—Renesmee no quería que nadie lo supiera aún —dijo Jake en un tono un tanto brusco.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Qué nombre es ése? —preguntó su hermano.

—Único, como ella —dijo Jake, mientras le indicaba a ella con la mano que no se marchara. No quería que saliera de allí sin haberle dado una explicación—. Me gustaría que les contaras la situación a mis padres.

Paul se rió.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que se vayan a un hotel.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Se despidieron y Jake finalmente colgó. Durante el final de la conversación no había apartado los ojos de Nessie. Ella se había quedado absolutamente inmóvil, y su rostro lucía una palidez poco habitual. Tenía un gesto desafiante en los ojos.

Quizás aquella espontánea excusa lo había salvado de su familia, pero iba a ponerlo en un aprieto con Nessie.

—Gracias por traer los informes —le dijo.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo ella con un énfasis particular.

—Respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir... Tengo un pequeño lío familiar y, como has aparecido en el momento adecuado, pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme.

—Tu cuñado ha dicho que estábamos viviendo juntos.

Jake se levantó lentamente, tratando de no atemorizar a una ya confusa Nessie.

—Verás, mis padres quieren obligarme a contraer matrimonio con una mujer a la que no quiero. Es encantadora, viene de una buena familia, tiene dinero y contactos, pero no siento nada por ella. Me he inventado la historia de que tengo una novia aquí, en Chicago, y he terminado diciendo que vivimos juntos.

—¿Te has inventado todo eso?

—No tenía más remedio, de verdad —hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos—. Mis padres van a venir dentro de muy poco a visitarme, y amenazaban con traerme a lady Leah.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Nessie, arqueando las cejas en un gesto que a Jake le resultaba delicioso. No parecía segura de haber oído bien, pero le daba la impresión de que había dicho «lady».

Jake suspiró pesadamente.

—Hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí —se aproximó a la puerta y la cerró—. La verdad es que mis padres no son como todo el mundo. En Inglaterra me conocen como lord Jacob Black, hijo de lord William y lady Sarah Black. Somos nobles —dijo las dos últimas palabras con auténtico pesar.

Nessie se quedó atónita y paralizada.

—Así que eres rico —dijo ella.

—No lo seré si me desheredan, tal y como me han amenazado.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo y con esa mentira de que estamos viviendo juntos.

El tono de su voz le dio cierta esperanza. Al menos no había hecho una crítica destructiva de su descabellada excusa.

Sus planes iban tomando forma y quizás con su ayuda podrían funcionar.

—Nessie, siéntate, por favor —él le ofreció caballerosamente una silla—. Trataré de explicártelo todo, aunque es un tanto complicado. No le he contado a nadie que soy lord porque prefiero que me traten como Jake Black, un empleado más de esta compañía.

—Me estás pidiendo que te guarde el secreto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Nessie sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no voy a ir por ahí diciendo que eres un lord británico. Nadie me creería.

—Gracias —dijo él e, instintivamente, le tocó la mano. Pero la retiró con premura. Bajo aquellas circunstancias no era conveniente que estrecharan demasiado su relación—. Unidas al título hay ciertas responsabilidades. Mi cuñado me ha llamado porque el médico le ha dicho que va a tener su cuarta hija. A él y a mi hermana no les importa, pero mis padres están impacientes por que nazca un niño, es decir un heredero que lleve el título.

—Ya, uno de esos arcaicos y machistas conceptos.

Jake sintió un instantáneo placer al oír su comentario. Quizás aquella mujer compartía sus mismos puntos de vista.

—Exacto. Me están presionando para que me case y me han elegido a la esposa adecuada. Yo no quiero una relación vacía. Necesito que haya mucho más que mera conveniencia.

Jake notó que la mirada de Nessie se enternecía. Al parecer había tocado un punto sensible.

—Por eso le dije á mi cuñado que tenía una novia y luego añadí que vivíamos juntos. En ese instante preciso tú entraste en la habitación y usé tu nombre. Me gustaría saber si querrías considerar la posibilidad de actuar como mi novia durante la visita de mis padres.

Nessie dudó un momento.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe una noche o dos cuando quedes con tus padres?

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en algo más. Les he dicho que estábamos comprometidos.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí.

—Pero es ridículo.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, el tiempo no se detiene y la semana que viene voy a tener que justificar lo que he contado. Sólo te pido que finjas ser mi novia. Te puedes trasladar temporalmente a mi casa para que parezca que vivimos juntos.

Nessie lo miró atónita Y tardó unos segundo en reaccionar.

—A ver si queda algo muy claro: Yo sólo he venido aquí a traer unos informes, no a cambiar mi vida y acabar mudándome a tu casa.

—Nessie, tengo un apartamento con dos habitaciones. Tú tendrías tu propio dormitorio. Mientras mis padres estén en Chicago saldremos todas las noches y nos lo pasaremos estupendamente. Será una relación totalmente inocente, te lo prometo.

Nessie lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, pero no podía evitar que una hermosa frase resonara en su mente: «Tengo un apartamento con dos habitaciones».

Sus padres llevaban algún tiempo viviendo con ella y se sentía un tanto apretada en su propia casa, pero no tenía valor para pedirles que se marcharan.

—¿Dónde está ese apartamento? —preguntó repentinamente Nessie—. Porque si está al otro extremo del mío...

—Está en esa zona que Charlie siempre recomienda a todos sus empleados: los apartamentos Liberty.

Nessie sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Si su madre hubiera estado allí habría dicho que era una señal del destino, que los signos mostraban un momento estelar.

—Allí es donde yo vivo.

Jake sonrió.

—Entonces sería fácil que te trasladaras.

—¿Quieres decir que podría mudarme como compañera de apartamento?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto.

—La verdad es que mi familia está viviendo conmigo y tengo serios problemas de espacio, así que me vendría bien.

—Nessie, a mi me sobra piso y me gustaría que me ayudaras en esta situación en la que me encuentro. Yo creo que nos podemos llevar bien. Lo único que tendrás que hacer será convencer a mis padres de que eres la mujer de mi vida.

—Haces que parezca muy fácil.

—Puede que no lo sea. Probablemente mis padres vengan predispuestos a rechazarte. Pero me harás un gran favor.

Nessie se estaba dejando convencer. Al parecer los dos tenían algo que el otro necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía ciertos reparos. La idea de compartir apartamento con un hombre que exudaba sensualidad y atractivo por cada poro de su piel representaba un peligro. No estaba dispuesta a caer en sus redes, pero sabía que tenía fama de casanova. La decisión no era fácil.

—Nessie, ¿qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí? —dijo él con vehemencia—. Ya no quiero engañar a mis padres, pero no estoy dispuesto a que interfieran en mi vida. No quiero que mi boda sea un acuerdo material, ni tener un hijo con el único propósito de que herede un título. De verdad, quiero casarme sólo con una mujer a la que ame de verdad.

—Eso ha sido todo un discurso —dijo ella pensativa.

—Así es como me siento —dijo él tomándola de la mano—. De verdad.

—¡Ay, Jake! ¿Cómo puedes ponerme en este aprieto? No estoy segura de que esto esté bien, y puede que me arrepienta de esta locura toda la vida —miró fijamente sus ojos llenos de preocupación—. Pero de acuerdo, lo haré.

Él sonrió aliviado y ella supo en aquel instante que iba a ser complicado no dejar que su increíble atractivo la afectara.

—¿Cuándo quieres que me mude? —preguntó ella.

—La verdad es que estaría bien que nos conociéramos un poco antes de que lleguen mis padres. ¿Qué te parecería mañana?

* * *

_Hola_

_Se que muchas estan pensando que es ridiculo un Jacob ingles, pero aparte de este detalle el personaje se adapta muy bien a Jake. Espero que les guste, nos leemos el jueves_


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sue Clearwater, secretaria de Charlie Swan, director general de Wintersoft, estaba recogiendo su escritorio cuando Jake Black entró en su despacho con una carpeta en la mano.

—Charlie me dijo que necesitaba esto. Son sugerencias para el nuevo contrato de exportación.

Sue tomó la carpeta y miró al ejecutivo. Sin duda era un soltero peligroso para Bella Swan, hija del director general. Cumplía todas las condiciones que su padre buscaba en un marido para ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Sue—. Se lo haré llegar. Ahora está en una reunión. Me gustaría que me firmaras unos papeles antes de marcharte.

Sacó un enorme taco de hojas escritas y se lo puso delante.

Jake hizo una extraña mueca.

—¿Esto no puede esperar a mañana? He quedado con alguien...

Sue lo miró sorprendida.

—¡Jake! Nunca antes te había oído ponerle excusas al trabajo.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero voy a compartir piso y tengo una cita con mi futura compañera, después del trabajo.

—¿Es una mujer?

Él se ruborizó y pareció sentirse culpable. Sue continuó interrogándolo.

—¿Resulta que hay alguien en tu vida y no lo sabíamos?

—No, no se trata de eso —dijo él, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Jake, te conozco bien, y pareces realmente culpable —aseguró Sue—. Cuenta.

—No hay nada que contar Todo es totalmente inocente. Lo que me violenta es que se trata de alguien que trabaja aquí...

—¿Qué?

Él suspiró.

—¡No sé qué me pasa hoy! No hago más que decir una y otra vez lo que no debo. ¡Menos mal que no estoy en el departamento de ventas!

Sue lo miró intensamente. No iba a dejarlo escapar sin una confesión.

—No quiero que nadie piense mal en la oficina, así que te pediría que no se lo dijeras a nadie —le pidió Jake. Ella hizo una cruz sobre sus labios, prometiendo discreción. Él respiró profundamente antes de responder—Renesmee Wolfe va a ser mi compañera de apartamento.

—¡No me lo pueda creer! —dijo Sue, mirándolo totalmente sorprendida. No sabía que Jake y Nessie tuvieran la más mínima relación y resultaba que iban a compartir casa. Aquello suponía un claro cambio para los planes de Bella de emparejar a Jake con Lizzi, del departamento de relaciones públicas.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Nessie necesitaba un lugar en el que quedarse una temporada y yo necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara mientras mis padres estén aquí —dijo él, mientras procedía a firmar los papeles que tenía delante—. La verdad es que no me gustaría hacerla esperar.

—De acuerdo, puedes firmarlos mañana. Pero antes de irte, dime, ¿cómo, exactamente, va a ayudarte ella?

Él continuó con el siguiente papel.

—Nessie va a fingir que es mi novia. Mis padres se han empeñando en buscarme la esposa adecuada, y quiero demostrarles que soy perfectamente capaz de elegir a mis novias yo solito.

—¡Cielo santo! —Sue se llevó la mano al pecho—. Pero un plan como ése te va a crear problemas.

—No veo por qué.

—Jake, puede que te sorprenda lo dulce y encantadora que puede resultar Nessie.

Él levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Bueno, voy a tener tiempo de comprobar si es así, ¿no?

Sue agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió con sorna, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

—Jovencito, será mejor que te tomes todo esto un poco más en serio.

—Pero si Nessie sólo va a trasladarse a mi casa durante un par de semanas y sin ninguna intención más allá de un mutuo intercambio de favores.

Bella Swan, vicepresidenta del departamento de ventas, asomó la cabeza por el vano de la puerta.

—No estaba escuchando intencionadamente, pero he oído que Renesmee Wolfe se va a trasladar a tu apartamento.

—No es lo que parece —la corrigió Jake—. Nessie necesita mudarse una temporada, porque tiene familia en su casa y yo preciso cierta colaboración femenina.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Sue supo de inmediato qué estaba pensando.

—Así que Nessie y tú, ¿no?

—Sólo se trata de un favor mutuo. He quedado con ella ahora y no quiero llegar tarde para que no piense que le he dado un plantón. Por favor, no cuentes nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que la gente piense mal.

—No te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados —dijo Bella.

—Nessie va a fingir que es su novia —dijo Sue.

—¿Cómo?

Jake se mostró incomodo.

—Mis padres creen tener la mujer perfecta para mí. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarles que me valgo por mí mismo para encontrar a mi pareja.

Bella sonrió complacida con la noticia.

—¡Me parece estupendo! —le señaló la puerta—. No hagas esperar a tu futura compañera.

Jake apartó los papeles y se incorporó.

—Gracias —dijo él y se encaminó a —la salida.

—Jake —lo llamó Bella—. Diviértete.

Él sonrió y desapareció.

En el momento en que se quedaron solas, Sue y Bella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Era por Jake por lo que me habías llamado? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Es que Michael Newton está aquí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella alarmada.

Sue asintió.

—Al parecer, se ha quedado sin trabajo.

—Había oído algo. Pero no es problema de mi padre. ¿Por qué siempre lo trata como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo?

—Por favor, no te tortures con eso. Yo creo que Mike simplemente ha tenido mala suerte y necesita el consejo de tu padre, eso es todo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene gracia que Jake esté intentando evitar la misma situación en la que me vi yo metida.

—Sí. Los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos y no se dan cuenta de que se equivocan.

Años atrás, Charlie Swan había casado a su única hija, Bella, con Michel Newton, un prometedor ejecutivo que habría de tomar las riendas en el futuro del negocio familiar.

Pero el matrimonio había durado menos de un año. Mike había abandonado la empresa al darse cuenta de que sus posibilidades de llegar adonde quería se habían esfumado con su matrimonio.

La experiencia no había hecho escarmentar a Charlie que aún seguía empeñado en encontrar el marido adecuado para su hija y el directivo perfecto para su empresa.

Sospechaban que Jake podía ser el siguiente candidato en su lista. Cuando descubrieron que era un lord británico supieron que tendrían que encontrar a alguien especial para él. Pensaron en una mujer sofisticada y consideraron que Lizzi era la adecuada.

Pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Jake había elegido por sí mismo a la persona más inesperada.

—La verdad es que me da pena Jake —dijo, Bella—. Me he visto en la misma situación. Eso no quita para que me sorprenda su elección. Pensaba que Lizzi era perfecta.

—Nessie y Jake forman una pareja inusual. Pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen —miró la rápida firma que había escrito él—. La verdad es que estaba particularmente ansioso por marcharse. Me hace pensar que en el fondo hay algo más.

Nessie eligió la esquina más apartada del café para esperar a Jake. Le había dicho que quería hablar con ella en privado después de trabajar, para concretar una serie de cosas.

Aquélla era una gran oportunidad para tener un respiro en su vida, y poner cierta distancia con respecto a sus padres. La estaban volviendo loca.

Obsesionados por la ecología y la salud, habían llenado su casa de aromas a especias exóticas y su baño de ropa lavada con jabón biodegradable. Su madre consideraba que las secadoras y los detergentes eran perjudiciales para el medio ambiente.

Su padre también tenía un montón de ideas descabelladas que la volvían loca. Continuamente anunciaban que se iban a mudar, pero no llegaban a tomar una decisión. Hablaban de encontrar un terreno en Vermont, de criar cabras y vivir de lo que la tierra les diera.

Era un sueño idealista que no se podían permitir, pero no se marcharían de casa de Nessie hasta que no se dieran cuenta.

Necesitaba recobrar su orden y la oferta de Jake le permitiría eso.

Jake entró en el café haciendo un involuntario alarde de su atractivo.

Tenía que reconocer que era el tipo de hombre que atraía las miradas de las mujeres. Tenía el pelo negro, un cuerpo de ensueño de color moreno rojizo y ojos marrones que habían encandilado a Nessie desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Su sonrisa sensual era otro valor añadido.

Todas las mujeres de Wintersoft suspiraban por él, y, probablemente, lo sabía.

Hasta entonces, ella había tenido la sensación de que él ignoraba su presencia; limitándose a asentir fríamente en lo que apenas si podía considerarse un saludo.

No sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para vivir con él y para superar con éxito varios días de farsa, sin acabar metida en algún problema.

Jake ya había predicho que a sus padres no les gustaría.

¿Sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo?

—Hola —la saludó Jake al llegar a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas—. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero Sue y Bella Swan me han entretenido con unos contratos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías de haber elegido a Bella como novia. Seguro que les gustaría a tus padres.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es rica y creo que eso es importante para ellos.

—El dinero no lo es todo, Nessie —dijo Jake—. Estoy seguro de que los cautivarás con tu encantadora personalidad.

—Eso es lo que se dice de las mujeres que tienen pocas posibilidades en una cita a ciegas: «Te encantará su arrolladora personalidad».

La irresistible sonrisa de Jake iluminó su rostro.

—Lo importante es que los convenzamos de que somos una pareja. Así me dejarán en paz.

—La verdad es que como conoces a la mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina habría sido más lógico que eligieras a una de ellas.

—Bueno... la verdad es que no conozco a tantas mujeres.

—Pero te he visto hablando con muchas de ellas, con «demasiadas», según las malas lenguas.

—En realidad no soy como cuentan las habladurías de la oficina. A la gente le gusta exagerar.

Nessie no sabía si hablaba en serio o no, pero la camarera llegó justo a tiempo de interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Café? —preguntó.

—Un capuchino —dijo Nessie.

—Yo quiero té con azúcar y limón.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó, Jake miró fijamente a Nessie.

—La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no había hablado contigo antes.

—¿Porque en la oficina se supone que vamos a trabajar?

—Puede. No obstante, siempre quise charlar contigo, así que esta situación me ha dado una oportunidad. Ahora ya sabes uno de mis más preciados secretos.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere?

—Me molesta que eso influya en el modo en que me tratan los demás. Quiero ser yo mismo, sin aditamentos.

Nessie no podía creer que un hombre que probablemente habría nacido en un castillo renegara de ello.

—Debe de ser difícil adaptarse a una vida normal.

—Lo que es realmente difícil es ser siempre diferente o que te traten como si lo fueras.

—Pero estoy segura de que habrá momentos en los que disfrutarás del privilegio. Yo lo disfrutaría.

—Todo tiene un precio en la vida. Hay ciertas obligaciones implícitas al título que, para mí, no compensan por los privilegios.

—Estoy segura de que, aunque quieras negarlo, el tipo de vida que has tenido y tu educación han dejado posos que no puedes borra. Es inevitable que prefieras el rugby antes que el fútbol o la langosta antes que las chuletas de cerdo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el rugby? —preguntó, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Ella ignoró sus intenciones y continuó,

—No lo sé, pero si me dieran a elegir a mí, después de la vida que he tenido, te aseguro que no se me ocurriría renunciar a lo que tú tienes.

La camarera trajo su café y su té y los dejó con descuido, manchando ligeramente la mesa. Se marchó sin molestarse en limpiarlo. Jake tomó una servilleta de papel del dispensador y se lo pasó a Nessie. Sus dedos se rozaron accidentalmente, y una inesperada corriente eléctrica comenzó a fluir entre ellos.

Jake se quedó mirándola pensativo, como si la sensación hubiera sido suficiente para encender un fuego dormido en su interior.

—Gracias —dijo Nessie, y retiró rápidamente la mano. Volvió al tema inicial, tratando así de obviar lo sucedido—. Jake, mi comentario no pretendía ser crítico. Simplemente, me parece maravillosa la estabilidad que tú has tenido. Mis padres estaban siempre yendo de un lugar a otro. No conozco a mucha gente que haya tenido la misma suerte que tú. Eso me hace preguntarme si eres consciente de a qué estás, renunciando.

Jake se sirvió silenciosamente la taza de té antes de responder.

—Vas a experimentar lo que es mi familia durante unas semanas. Cuando mis padres se vayan podrás darme tu opinión. ¿Tú crees que debería casarme con una mujer a la que no quiero, sólo para garantizarme un lugar en la jerarquía social? ¿Debería hacer el amor sólo con el propósito de dar a los Black un heredero?

Nessie se removió incómoda. Si había algo que sus padres le habían enseñado era el poder del amor incondicional. Era, cierto que la vida que describía Jake adolecía de algo esencial.

—De acuerdo, el día que se vayan tus padres, una vez que toda la farsa haya concluido, te diré exactamente cuál es mi opinión.

Él levantó la taza con una sonrisa burlona y la chocó con la suya.

—Estoy deseando oír tu veredicto.

Incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, dio un sorbo a su café con la mirada fija en sus pupilas.

—Ten cuidado, te vas a quemar —dijo él.

—Ya me estoy quemando... quiero decir... bueno me he quemado a propósito, para aclarar mi cabeza —aseguró ella, y dejó la taza momentáneamente sobre la mesa—. Jake, ¿seguro que quieres seguir adelante con esto? Porque si te arrepientes o prefieres buscar a otra persona...

—Nada de eso.

—¿Y si tus padres se dan cuenta o, simplemente, piensan que no soy la mujer adecuada?

—En cualquier caso, no estaré peor de lo que estoy ahora —se rió él—. Algo que tenemos que pensar es cómo vamos a llevarlo en la oficina. Tengo que admitir que se lo he mencionado a Bella y a Sue. Sé que ninguna de las dos va a decir nada. Supongo que lo mejor es que dentro de la empresa mantengamos la distancia que teníamos hasta ahora, para no levantar falsas sospechas.

—Me parece bien —dijo ella, no sin sentir cierto recelo. Era suficientemente buena para fingirse su prometida, pero no para ser su amiga—. No te preocupes, me limitaré a un frío saludo, como hasta ahora.

—Lo que sí considero importante es que nos conozcamos antes de que lleguen mis padres. De otro modo, se van a dar cuenta de que algo no encaja. Mañana es viernes —dijo él pensativo—. ¿Podrías mudarte por la noche?

—La verdad es que cuando me lo propusiste en la oficina pensé que estabas de broma —dijo ella—. Si tienes planes para este fin de semana no quiero entrometerme.

—Mi agenda está en blanco.

Nessie se quedó pensativa. Una noche sin tofu y sin brotes de soja era suficientemente atractiva como para decir que sí.

—Si me mudo mañana, tendrás que invitarme a cenar —propuso ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estupendo. Te puedo llevar a un restaurante o preparar unas chuletas de ternera a la brasa.

—¿Comes carne roja? —dijo ella emocionada.

Él la miró confuso.

—¿Es un problema?

—¡No, en absoluto! Ni soy vegetariana ni pienso serlo jamás. Esta misma noche haré las maletas. Porque parece que, después de todo, sí que tenemos algo en común.

Jake se quedó junto a su deportivo, en el aparcamiento del café.

—¿Y tu coche?

—No he venido en coche —respondió ella—. Siempre voy a todas partes en autobús.

—Bien, entonces yo te llevaré a casa —se ofreció él.

Nessie dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

—No hace falta —dijo—. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

—Si vivimos en la misma urbanización. No me cuesta nada.

Ella dudó un momento. Todo aquello estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Al día siguiente se iba a ir a vivir a casa del hombre más sexy de la oficina, y era consciente de las sensaciones que su solo tacto le provocaba.

La idea de sentarse junto a él en el confinado espacio de su vehículo no le parecía la más apropiada.

Él no le dio opción. Le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó, no sin reparos.

Momentos después, él se puso al volante.

—No hacía falta que me llevaras a casa —dijo ella, mientras él daba marcha atrás—. Si quieres me puedes dejar a la entrada del complejo —no quería correr el riesgo de que sus padres la vieran con Jake.

Ya bastante tendría que escuchar cuando dijera que se iba con una amiga un par de semanas a su casa, como para que la vieran saliendo del deportivo azul de un desconocido.

Momentos después, ya estaban en la circunvalación de Chicago, camino de sus respectivas casas.

—La verdad es que vamos a tener que pensar en un nuevo modo de relación cara al trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien acabará por vernos llegar juntos en el coche por la mañana.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo iré en autobús.

—No puedo dejarte ir en autobús. Mis padres se darían cuenta de que algo no encaja.

—Podemos justificarlo diciendo que tenemos horarios distintos.

—Mis padres no se lo creerán. Saben que no dejaría que mi prometida se fuera en transporte público pudiendo pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas. Por cierto, hablando de padres, me gustaría que mantuviéramos a los míos alejados de todo esto. No quiero tener que contarles que finjo ser tu novia.

—Mi prometida —la corrigió él.

—Lo que sea —dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano—. No quiero que se metan en mi vida.

—De acuerdo. Por mí no hay problema, si eso es lo que tú quieres.

Momentos después, Jake detuvo el coche junto al parque, donde ella le había indicado que la dejara.

—Volviendo al tema de mis padres otra vez —dijo Jake—. Esperarán que seamos muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Quizás...

—¿Sí?

Él miró con demasiada intensidad sus labios suculentos.

—Quizás debería darte un beso, para que te vayas acostumbrando. Tal vez así no te resulte insufrible.

—Jamás he dicho que me parezcas insufrible.

—¿No?

Sus ojos se fijaron en su rostro, luego se volvió hacia ella y se inclinó lentamente, dándole tiempo para apartarse o protestar.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Podríamos decir que nos vamos a besar para sellar el compromiso de que guardarás el secreto de quién soy en realidad.

—Sabes que no lo voy decir —susurró ella.

—Bien.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella. Aquel hombre olía a limón y a frescor, un aroma seductor y sensual.

Nessie no pudo evitar responder al beso y él intensificó el suyo. Ella colocó la mano sobre su hombro y notó la fuerza de sus músculos bien definidos. Sus hombros eran anchos, bien contorneados y su piel emanaba un calor reconfortante. Deslizó los dedos por su nuca y lo acarició.

Él se apartó lentamente.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien —predijo él—. Mi familia quedará gratamente convencida de que nuestro afecto es real y, si no me equivoco, puedo que yo mismo llegue a pensarlo.

* * *

_Hola_

_Para empezar un millón de gracias a todas las personas que han leído mis adaptaciones, adoro cada uno de sus mensajes._

_Esta es la historia más larga de la serie (16 caps), por lo que voy subiendo día de promedio, me han preguntado que cual es el nombre de la protagonista Vanessa o Nessie ya que en otros libros use el Nessie, el nombre es Renesmee Wolfe pero preferí que Nessie sea un sobre nombre que le han puesto._

_Espero que les gustará el cap. Nos leemos el domingo_


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo ante la puerta de su apartamento. Nessie inspiró pesadamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le faltaba el aliento, pero no a causa del ejercicio, sino a causa de Jake Black.

Jamás habría imaginado que el beso de un hombre pudiera resultar tan delicioso, ni que la incitara a perderse del modo en que lo había hecho.

Se había esforzado toda su vida para llegar a ser la analítica y fría secretaria ejecutiva en que se había convertido. Por eso era tan buena en su trabajo. Tenía una increíble capacidad para distanciarse y ver las situaciones desde distintos ángulos sin implicarse emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, un lord inglés con fama de mujeriego había logrado alterar todo su equilibrio vital.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquello fuera más lejos. Iba a ponerle fin.

De pie ante la puerta de su casa se preguntó quién era realmente.

Le gustaba la seguridad de un trabajo fijo y estable, votaba a los republicanos y leía la prensa más conservadora, pagaba puntualmente sus impuestos y jamás había participado ni en una huelga ni en una sentada estudiantil. Hacía dos años que no salía con nadie y sólo había tenido una experiencia sexual.

Sin duda, sus padres pensaban que habían fracasado con ella.

A pesar de todo, desde que Jake Black le había pedido que participara en aquella absurda farsa, se había estado comportando de un modo extraño.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que apartar a aquel hombre de su mente.

Abrió la puerta. Su madre había olvidado, una vez más, cerrar con llave.

El aroma a vainilla inundó su olfato y un zumbido golpeó sus oídos.

—Ummmm —como todos los días su padre estaba meditando en el salón, en busca de algo que Nessie esperaba encontrara pronto. ¡Maldición! Le resultaba realmente irritante.

Al entrar y verlo con aquella estúpida pose, recordó de inmediato cuáles eran sus motivos para trasladarse de casa.

Su madre estaba en la puerta de la cocina, vestida de aquel ridículo modo de siempre.

—Mamá, se te ha vuelto a olvidar cerrar con llave.

—Hola, cariño —respondió la mujer—. Si hay alguien que quiere entrar, que entre, y si quieren robar será porque realmente lo necesitan más que nosotros, así que pueden llevarse lo que quieran.

—Mamá, esto no es una comuna —le recordó Nessie—. Y todas estas cosas son mías y no quiero que nadie me las quite.

—Lo sé. Es la costumbre. Ya sabes que ciertos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

—No quiero crear conflicto, pero me gusta mantener mis cosas en orden. ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? ¿Estás haciendo pastel?

—Es vainilla, para las velas.

Nessie se quedó paralizada al entrar en la cocina y ver el caos que había allí formado.

—Ésas eran mis mejores sartenes —dijo con cierta desesperación.

—Sí, deben ser muy buenas, porque conducen el calor estupendamente.

—La cuestión es que yo las uso para hacer comida y esas cosas —dijo con ironía.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero he visto que no tenías velas. Las velas son buenas para el espíritu y ahorrar electricidad.

—Lo que tú digas, mamá —se acercó al congelador con intención de prepararse algo de comer. Pero en lugar de congelados se encontró con un montón de velas.

—Si meto la cera en el congelador antes de que se enfríe, se crea una forma interesante.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mi comida? —preguntó Nessie, desesperada.

—La he tirado. Tenías un montón de cosas con conservantes y azúcar refinada.

Nessie apartó algunas velas y descubrió que todavía había algo.

—¡Al menos queda esto! —dijo ella complacida.

—No deberías comerte eso. Es malo para ti. Contiene grasas animales...

—¡Estoy muerta de hambre! —protestó Nessie, y puso la comida en el microondas.

Su padre entró en aquel instante.

—No deberías usar una expresión como ésa, sabiendo la cantidad de gente que hay en el tercer mundo que padece realmente calamidades y muere de hambre.

—¡Cómo se me ha ocurrido decir semejante atrocidad! —dijo Nessie con ironía—. Seguramente un montón de países sucumbirán a la hambruna por causa de mi lengua viperina.

Su padre la miró claramente disgustado.

—Deberías tomarte los problemas mundiales un poco más en serio.

—Lo siento, pero el único problema que me preocupa ahora es que quiero cenar y hablar con vosotros. Me voy a marchar unos días a casa de una amiga. Necesito estar a solas para pensar.

—No te marcharás por causa nuestra, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre, claramente preocupada.

—Serán sólo unos días. Necesito mi espacio.

—El espacio es algo relativo —dijo su padre—. La libertad de espíritu está más allá de las fronteras físicas.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Nessie en un tono distante—. Pensé que también a vosotros os vendría bien estar solos unos días.

—Cariño, no vamos a estar aquí toda la vida —dijo su madre, mientras le acariciaba el brazo suavemente.

—En cuanto encontremos un lugar en Vermont nos marcharemos —aseguró su padre.

—No os preocupéis, no hay problema en que estéis aquí —les aseguró Nessie—. Os quiero mucho. Es sólo que me apetece cambiar un poco de aires. Seguiréis aquí cuando yo vuelva.

—No estés tan segura. El director de una cooperativa alimenticia le ha ofrecido un trabajo a tu madre.

—¿Un trabajo? ¿De verdad? —la esperanza iluminó, el rostro de Nessie.

—Le he hablado de la sopa que hago y quieren venderla. Mi único problema es conseguir la leche de cabra —dijo la mujer.

—Cuando nos vayamos a Vermont tendremos cabras —dijo su padre

Nessie se hundió una vez más en la desesperanza. Nada parecía seguir el camino lógico cuando se trataba de sus padres.

—Mañana mismo me mudo —dijo de repente.

—¡Tan pronto! —preguntó su madre, claramente disgustada.

—Él me ha dicho...

—¿Él? ¡Habías hablado de una amiga!

—Bueno... la verdad es que es un amigo.

Su padre sonrió complacido.

—Cariño, no tienes que damos excusas si lo que quieres es vivir con tu novio.

—No es mi novio.

Sus padres se rieron.

—No es más que un amigo —insistió ella—. Hablo en serio. Si tuviera un novio, lo último que haría sería irme a vivir con él.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, si te parece que haces lo adecuado, hazlo.

Nessie llevó sola todas sus cosas al apartamento de Jake. No porque él no quisiera ayudarla, sino porque se resistía a que sus padres lo conocieran.

Durante las horas que había permanecido en su casa, no había hecho sino recibir miraditas de reojo y sonrisitas cómplice que la enervaban.

Cuando llegó a casa de Jake ya estaba a punto de estallar y cansada de ser el centro de atención. Por desgracia, eso no había hecho más que empezar.

—¿Esto es todo lo que traes? —preguntó Jake al ver su escaso equipaje—. Vas a estar aquí durante dos o tres semanas.

—Siempre viajo así. Mi familia nunca se cargaba con objetos personales cuando nos trasladábamos de un lugar a otro.

—Eso está bien. Mi familia, por el contrario, acapara demasiadas posesiones —dijo él, ayudándola a colgar parte de su ropa—. Pondré esto en el armario. No me habría importado ayudarte en la mudanza.

—Si hubiera necesitado ayuda, te la habría pedido. No soy tímida.

Si no era tímida, ¿por qué se había pasado todo el día tratando de evitar encontrárselo en la oficina? No sabía cómo actuar delante de él. Habían establecido una extraña relación, pues apenas si se conocían y, sin embargo, iban a vivir juntos.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo eres? —preguntó Jake—. No sé por qué la gente siempre piensa que los hombres prefieren a las mujeres tímidas. Pero en mí caso eso no es así. Me gustan las mujeres decididas, con carácter, personas que pueden darle a mi vida un poco de emoción.

Nessie sonrió.

—Al parecer, tu vida conmigo promete ser emocionante —dijo ella.

—La vida sí, pero no tu vestuario.

—¿Perdona?

—No sabía que hubiera tantas tonalidades de beige.

Nessie lo miró atónita.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el beige?

—Es un poco... aburrido.

—Es un color que combina con todo y favorece.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es elegante, no cabe duda. Pero aunque a mi madre le gusta la elegancia, también el color.

—Yo no voy a comprarme un nuevo vestuario para agradar a tu madre.

—No te preocupes, yo te lo compraré.

—¡Tú no me vas a comprar nada!

—¿Por qué? A todas las mujeres les compras ir de compras.

Él suspiró exasperado.

—Sólo quiero conseguir que esto funcione, no era mi intención insultarte. Pero sé qué es lo que gusta a mi madre.

—¿Me quieres vestir como si fuera una muñeca?

Él hizo una mueca.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que impresiones a mis padres desde el primer momento. Por favor, Nessie, vayámonos de compras mañana. Voy a convencer a mis padres de que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. No vas a permitir que me casen con lady Leah sólo por un poco de ropa.

—Jake, de verdad...

La mirada suplicante de él acabó por vencer sus resistencias.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que no me vendrán mal unas cuantas cosas nuevas.

—Así podremos conocernos y hacer algo juntos.

—No estarás pensando en comprarme sombreros y guantes, ¿verdad?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Ese es, precisamente, el tipo de cosas que quiero evitar.

La habitación que Jake le había cedido era preciosa. Dos veces más grande que la que ella tenía en su casa, estaba maravillosamente decorada. Había una cama con dosel y un armario tan grande como el baño de su apartamento.

La colcha y las cortinas estaban hechas de la misma tela, en suaves tonos azules que combinaban con la moqueta.

Jake se quedó en la puerta.

—Si necesitas algo...

—Te aseguro que esto es más de lo que me esperaba.

—Quería que la habitación de invitados fuera cómoda. Me gusta que las visitas se sientan bien en mi casa. Lo único que siento es que no tenga un baño propio.

—Jake, no tengo problema para compartir. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Él se rió como si hubiera dicho algo realmente divertido.

—No lo pongo en duda. El problema no eres tú, sino yo.

—Se me olvidaba que eres un niño rico —dijo ella, mientras sacaba los cosméticos del neceser.

Él se acercó a comprobar que tipo de productos usaba. Agarró un bote cuyo contenido azul le resultó atrayente, lo abrió y lo olió.

—Crema de moras. Parece más bien un postre. Huele muy bien —tomó un poco de crema y se la puso en la mano, extendiéndola suavemente—. Dame tu mano. Necesito saber cómo huele sobre ti.

Nessie dio un paso atrás.

—No veo la necesidad de que hagas eso.

—Venga, déjame que lo haga. Ya sabes que la química del cuerpo modifica los aromas.

Nessie no se movió.

—Mis padres esperarán que yo sepa ese tipo de cosas sobre ti —insistió él.

Una vez más, Nessie venció sus reticencias. Ella tendió el brazo y él impregnó la cara interna con la mágica poción. Luego se deleitó con el aroma.

—Suave.

—¿El qué?

—Tanto el tacto como el aroma. Le diré a mi madre que por las noches hueles a tarta de mora.

Nessie se rió.

—¿A tarda de mora?

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que decirnos cosas tontas como ésas si estamos enamorados —sonrió él —. En cuanto a mí, puedes decirle a mi madre que tengo unos ojos preciosos. Creo que los he heredado de su parte de la familia y le encantará oírlo.

Nessie no puedo evitar fijar su atención en las pupilas marrones de Jake. Las largas y oscuras pestañas creaban una peligrosa armonia con sus pupilas.

—La familia de tu madre te ha cedido algo precioso —dijo ella—. Recordaré comentárselo.

—Bueno, ya está bien de cumplidos. La cena está en la mesa. He preparado carne con guarnición.

—¿Debo decirle a tu madre que sabes cocinar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Al llegar al salón, Nessie descubrió que había puesto la mesa cuidadosamente, con un mantel exquisito y servilletas de tela. También había sacado copas y había descorchado una botella de vino.

Al acercarse, él le retiró la silla. Nessie no recordaba que nunca nadie se hubiera comportado así con ella. Sus padres no eran muy amigos de codearse con gente que tuviera esas galanterías.

—Tenemos que practicar para cuando salgamos a cenar. Tiene que parecer que lo hacemos con mucha frecuencia.

Nessie se acomodó en la silla.

—¿Piensas ser así de amable durante toda la semana?

—Sí. No me va a matar.

—No si sirve para que la farsa funcione, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Es el modo apropiado de comportamiento según el punto de vista de mi familia. Les gusta que todo se haga como debe ser hecho.

—Eso significa que no les va a agradar nada que estemos viviendo juntos.

—Probablemente. Pero nosotros actuaremos con la seguridad de saber que no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Por algún motivo, Nessie tenía la sensación de que sí lo estaban haciendo.

—¿Siempre tomas vino en la cena? —preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

—La mayoría de las noches. Me gustan los vinos de crianza, no lo olvides.

—De crianza —repitió él.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta algo en particular?

—La verdad es que no. El único vino que he probado en mi vida era de garrafa.

—Prueba esto, a ver qué opinas.

Ella dio un sorbo y pareció saborearlo.

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencida—. De verdad.

—Pero preferirías otras cosa, ¿verdad?

—Agua con limón, a poder ser.

Él se frotó la mejilla con un gesto de confusión.

—Bueno, no muy sofisticado —dijo—. La verdad es que estoy decepcionado. Esta botella me ha costado cuarenta dólares, y no ha conseguido impresionarte.

—No he venido aquí para sentirme impresionada.

—¿Para qué has venido exactamente?

—Para poder tener una habitación gratis durante unas semanas y mi propio espacio.

Jake la miró sorprendido unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, una vez aclarados los términos de nuestra relación, te diré que me agrada tu sinceridad.

Se levantó y volvió con agua y limón. Luego se sentó y llenó su copa.

Durante el resto de la cena charlaron amigablemente sobre infinidad de cosas, con una tranquilidad y facilidad que a Nessie le resultaron sorprendentes.

Suponía que Jake era el tipo de persona que había sido educada para entablar conversación y establecer relaciones sociales fácilmente.

En cualquier caso, se sentía encantada de estar allí.

Después de la cena,Jake comentó que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y ella aprovechó la ocasión para retirarse a su dormitorio, feliz de tener su propio cuarto.

Pasada la medianoche, cuando todo estaba en silencio, se levantó para ir al baño, con tan mala suerte que se topó con él saliendo de su habitación.

Llevaba sólo el pantalón del pijama, y exhibía el torso desnudo haciendo un involuntario alarde de su esculpida musculatura. Jake era el tipo de hombre que Nessie podía ver en las fotos de las revistas, pero al que jamás habría imaginado, compartiendo piso con ella.

Los dos se quedaron incómodamente callados durante unos segundos, observándose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó finalmente él—. Acabo de ducharme y me he dado cuenta de que me había dejado unas cuantas cosas en el baño.

—Yo no podía dormir.

—Seguramente los — colores te producen insomnio.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a tu pijama. Por lo que veo sí que tienes prendas coloridas en tu vestuario.

Nessie se ruborizó. Podía imaginarse el aspecto que tenía con aquel pijama raído que adoraba.

—Mi madre dice que estos colores son el alimento de mi alma nocturna.

—Muy poético. Tu madre debe de ser una mujer muy lista.

—No lo creas. Debería haber pensado más bien en el dicho «amarillo y rojo cazan a un mozo».

Él levantó una ceja claramente sorprendido.

—Nunca te había oído ese refrán —la miró de arriba abajo—. Pero, definitivamente, para cazar a un hombre necesitarías algo un poco más sexy.

* * *

Hola

Ya saben xq Nessie quiere su espacio, espero que les gustara el cap, el martes subo el cap 4. Cualquier duda no tarden en escribirla y la contestare el proximo cap

Un review hace feliz a esta adaptadora

Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

**************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Jake no debería haberle dicho a Nessie nada sobre su pijama. Pero no lo había podido evitar. Estaba ansioso por saber qué ocultaba bajo tanta ropa insulsa.

Tenía la sensación de que Nessie escondía una vitalidad que voluntariamente se esforzaba por aplacar.

Aquel encuentro nocturno no había hecho sino avivar su ansia por conocer los secretos que tan celosamente guardaba bajo unos pantalones tan largos que escondían sus pies y una inmensa camiseta de cuello holgado que permitía intuir la blancura marmórea de sus senos turgentes. Bajo la tímida luz de la bombilla del pasillo, su piel le había parecido porcelana y había tenido que hacer un grave esfuerzo para no deslizar el dedo por su cuello, para no tantear la tersura de su escote.

Su comentario sobre ropa sexy no había sido más que un intento de disimular su inquietud.

Sin duda, aquel espantoso pijama era la antítesis de la sensualidad, pero invitaba a la imaginación a suplir las carencias con sugerencias de uso para compensar su opacidad. La idea de quitarle los pantalones .y verla paseándose con aquella amplía camiseta que se deslizaba sobre su piel, dejando sus piernas y sus glúteos al descubierto, era más que interesante. ¡Maldición, la presencia de aquella mujer en su casa lo estaba afectando!

—Ya veo que no eres muy tratable por la mañana. No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que te has levantado. ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de tu propuesta de ir de compras?

—No —dijo él—. Sólo estoy planteándome por dónde empezar la transformación.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Debería sentirme insultada.

—Pero no te sientes —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo—. Porque sabes que va a ser divertido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me da la impresión de ser como un cordero al que van a sacrificar?

—En lo único que tienes que pensar es en tu habitación gratis y tu espacio personal, Nessie —murmuró él justo antes de salir del coche—. No lo olvides y todo te resultará mucho más fácil.

Jake la condujo a un gran almacén y se dirigió directamente al departamento de ropa de marca.

Nessie agarró una blusa y se quedó atónica al ver el precio.

Jake le quitó la percha de las manos.

—Nada de beige.

—Pero si es marrón claro.

—Me da igual. Pruébate esto —le pasó un traje.

—¿Rojo?

Él hizo una mueca cómica.

—Anoche pude comprobar que el rojo te sienta muy bien. Es la talla treinta y ocho. ¿Te vale?

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella, agarrando la percha.

—Ahora buscaré algo en azul real.

—Sólo tú podrías escoger un color que tiene vinculaciones con la realeza.

Él sonrió irónicamente y le pasó un vestido.

Una dependienta se acercó a ellos.

—Iré poniendo todo esto en el probador, mientras eligen —se ofreció.

Jake continuó durante un rato eligiendo modelos, llenando los brazos de la dependienta con posibles opciones

—Nos vamos a pasar aquí todo el día —acabó por protestar Nessie.

—Ésa es la idea.

Nessie notó que las mujeres que los rodeaban no le quitaban ojo a Jake. Sin duda, cualquiera de ellas se habría cambiado gustosa por Nessie.

—Señor —dijo la dependienta—. ¿Quiere que les traiga algo de beber a usted y a su esposa?

—No estamos casados —dijo rápidamente Nessie.

—Todavía —dijo Jake, tomándola del brazo—. Pero estamos comprometidos.

—Oficialmente, no.

—La semana que viene —dijo Jake, mientras Nessie lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Volvió su atención a la dependienta—: Y sí, querríamos algo de beber. Un refresco, por favor.

En cuanto la mujer se alejó, Nessie se volvió hacia él.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —preguntó enfadada.

—Para comprobar si tú te sientes tan incómoda como yo cuando alguien te empuja a un compromiso forzado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mensaje recibido. Pero yo estoy aquí porque quiero. Dije que te ayudaría —afirmó ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te diviertes un poco? ¿Es que no te gusta nada de lo que he elegido? No haces más que poner caras a todo lo que te enseño.

—No es eso. Simplemente es que no voy a tener oportunidad de vestir tantas cosas y me parece un gasto inútil.

—Vas a necesitas algo diferente para ir a trabajar cada día y algo para salir cada noche durante la semana que estés aquí.

—Pero te va a costar una pequeña fortuna.

—Tengo una pequeña fortuna. O al menos la tendré mientras no me deshereden. Creo que no está más que aproveche mientras pueda.

—Deberías gastártelo en ti, no en mí.

Él la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este dinero resulte una buena inversión para mi futuro... y el tuyo.

Por si sus palabras encerraban un significado oculto, Nessie prefirió no indagar.

Jake se sentó en una silla, mientras ella entraba en un probador.

Nessie se sorprendió de lo amplio que era. Estaba acostumbrada desde su infancia a comprarse la ropa en tiendas de segunda mano y de saldo, donde apenas si tenían un pequeño y sucio espacio para cambiarse, con una silla rota y restos de papeles y porquerías esparcidos por el suelo. Aquella pequeña habitación contaba incluso con un sillón lujosamente tapizado y una moqueta pulcramente cepillada.

Nessie ya iba por el segundo traje cuando la voz de Jake resonó.

—Si voy a pagar todo eso, tendrás que hacer un pase privado para mí.

Ella se subió la cremallera de la falda roja.

—Jake...

—Lo que pido es justo, ¿no crees? Quiero saber qué es lo que estoy pagando.

Nessie se puso la chaqueta y salió dispuesta a protestar pero la mirada satisfecha de él abortó sus planes.

—Me gusta. Puedes ponértelo para ir a cenar o cuando vayamos a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto.

Nessie se miró en el espejo. Notó cómo la mirada de Jake descendía por sus piernas hasta los zapatos.

—Me parece que no llevo el calzado adecuado.

—Ésa es otra cosa que tendremos que solucionar —dijo él con esa adorable sonrisa que la dejaba sin respiración. La miró gratamente complacido—. Creo que te presentaré a mis padres como mi adorada «lady» Carmesí.

Tuvieron momentos extremadamente agradables a lo largo de todo el día. Momentos en los que Nessie había llegado a olvidarse de quién era Jake. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba su personalidad y que se sentía atraída por él.

—Es hora de comer —anunció él después de meter en el coche todo lo comprado.

La llevó a un restaurante elegante, y eligió cuidadosamente el menú, con la sabiduría propia de un gourmet. Saboreó lenta y concienzudamente cada plato y ella no dejó de observarlo fascinada por sus modales: el modo en que sus codos jamás tocaban la mesa, la manera en que bebía.

En cuanto acabaron, él pidió la cuenta.

—Dime, Jake, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para hacer el papel de tu prometida? Sé que conoces a muchas mujeres.

Él se puso serio y se quedó pensativo. Firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y lo dejó sobre el plato para que el camarero se lo llevara. Finalmente, respondió.

—Mientras hablaba con mi hermano pensé que si le decía que había una mujer en mi vida, lograría que me dejaran en paz. Tú apareciste por la puerta en aquel instante y... bueno, me pareciste perfecta para este trabajo.

—Perfecta para este trabajo —repitió ella.

—Sí —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No habría sido justo que eligiera a alguien que tuviera algún interés real en mí.

—No, supongo que no —dijo Nessie, tratando de ocultar su mirada culpable en el interior de su copa de agua—. Jake, ¿qué me dices de Bella? La hija del jefe es espectacular. Lo tiene todo: inteligencia, belleza, estilo. Podría ser la esposa perfecta para ti, una mujer capaz de darte lo que necesitas, pero con la que tener un matrimonio libre de ataduras.

—Pero es que yo no quiero casarme, Nessie —dijo él, mientras se levantaba y se ponía la chaqueta—. Bella es una buena amiga y sé que puedo confiar en ella. Pero dudo que hubiera accedido a pasar por mi prometida. Está escarmentada de lo que le sucedió con Mike Newton—agarró la tarjeta de crédito y la puso metódicamente en su cartera—. Además, insisto en que tú eras la mujer perfecta. Tienes un trabajo que te satisface, eres independiente y honesta, no estás desesperada por cazar a un marido y no sientes nada por mí.

Algo dentro de Nessie se quebró. Estaba claro que Jake había querido a alguien que no le pudiera dar complicaciones. Pero lo que no sabía era hasta qué punto le afectaba su presencia o su tacto.

—Así que pensaste que no podría suponer una amenaza para tus planes —dijo ella.

—Exacto. Además, trabajas en el departamento legal, lo que me garantiza que eres una persona discreta. Eres la mujer que necesito para convencer a mis padres de que he encontrado la esposa adecuada.

Nessie se levantó lentamente y dejó que Jake la ayudara a ponerse el abrigo.

Sin duda él no era consciente de que la había herido. La consideraba una persona fría, desapasionada, y su falta de interés total hacia ella era la verdadera garantía de que nada le complicaría los planes.

—Eso significa que, aunque tu decisión fue impulsiva, también fue a la vez consciente y estudiada —dijo ella.

—Algo así —respondió él.

Salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a pasear por el centro comercial.

—El problema es que no tuviste en cuenta otras cosas. Como que este juego va totalmente contra mis reglas morales. No me parece bien. Aunque debo admitir que tampoco me parece bien que te impongan una esposa.

—Gracias por ello.

—Lo cierto es que me da pena la mujer que se case contigo y tenga que arrastrar el peso del título y de tu situación social.

—¿En serio?

—Por lo que dices es algo espantoso.

Él se tocó pensativo un botón de la chaqueta.

—Sí, supongo que lo es. Debes de pensar que soy un niño malcriado. Pero, Nessie, pero trato de no comportarme como tal. Siempre intento compartir lo que tengo.

—¿Por eso te has gastado un dineral conmigo?

—No ha estado tan mal después de todo, ¿verdad?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Tengo que reconocer que jamás me había sentido tan bien gastando el dinero ajeno.

Él se rió.

—Y aún no hemos terminado.

—No me digas eso. Empiezo a sentirme como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti.

—Te aseguro que sé bien diferenciar cuando alguien se está aprovechando de mí y cuando no —Jake se detuvo delante de un escaparate lleno de velas, lámparas y ropa de casa—. Mira, velas. Me gusta encender velas en invierno.

—A mi madre le encantan las velas —apuntó Nessie

—¿A ti no?

Ella contuvo la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios. Su madre era todo un personaje. Hacía que la vida fuera más interesante, divertida y exasperante. Se preguntó cuánto debía revelar sobre sus padres.

—Mi madre es poco convencional. Quizás llegues a conocerla. Le gusta hacer cosas diferentes. Esta semana le tocó hacer velas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué creativo!

—¿Creativo? ¿En mi cocina y con las sartenes que me habían costado una fortuna?

—Vaya, lo siento.

—Cuando llegué a casa el último día, todo olía a vainilla.

Jake la miró con un gesto de sorna.

—Por eso emanabas ese delicioso aroma cuando llegaste.

—¿Lo notaste?

—Era difícil no notarlo. Pero la verdad es que pensé que te gustaba hacer galletas y me hizo albergar falsas esperanzas sobre repostería casera.;

Nessie parpadeó confusa al pensar en las recetas de su padre. Sería mejor que no ahondara más en las excentricidades de su familia. Tampoco quería asustarlo.

—Mira, una tienda de bolsos —dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

—¿Bolsos? Me resulta más interesante, la tienda de al lado.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó ante un escaparate lleno de ropa interior de encaje.

Nessie se ruborizó. A ella no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Prefería sujetadores de algodón y camisones de franela.

—Si te cruzas con mi madre llevando tu pijama rojo, va a saber que lo nuestro es una farsa.

—¡Jake! —Nessie miró una vez más al escaparate—. No quiero que me compres ropa interior. Me pondría nerviosa pensar que sabes lo que llevo debajo.

Él la miró pícaramente.

—Creo que sería mejor que tratar de adivinado —la tomó del brazo y la llevó dentro. Tomó un pequeño y sensual conjunto de noche y se lo mostró—. ¿Te lo pruebas para mí?

—¡En tus sueños!

Él hizo un gesto de decepción.

—Temía que ibas a decir eso. Tendré que conformarme con soñar, pero al menos sabré que lo tienes en tu armario, porque voy a comprártelo.

* * *

**Hola**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, qué opinan del cap les gusto, lo odiarón?**

**Por cierto han leido _Silver Lining_, para mi es uno de los mejores fic que he leido lastima que la autora no actualize más seguido, me muero de ganas por leer otro cap ;)**

**Actualizo el jueves junto con En busca de Highlander. Cuidensen mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

**************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Jake miró a Nessie, vestida con aquella nueva y sensual bata a juego con el camisón había insistido en comprarle.

Estaba perdido porque realmente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que llevaba debajo.

Nessie se movía por la cocina en busca de dos cucharas y el helado.

—Dime, por favor, qué llevas debajo.

Ella lo señaló con la cuchara como si fuera a reprenderlo.

—Te advertí que si me comprabas esto acabarías preguntándomelo y no te iba a responder.

—Me refiero a ahí abajo —señaló al calzado con una sonrisa malévola.

—Son mis nuevos zapatos de tacón.

—Ya.

—Yo nací en el campo. A mi madre le daría un pasmo si me viera llevando esto. Me diría que estoy destrozándome los pies.

Jake frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo los sientes?

—Maravillosamente bien. Me gusta el sonido que hacen cuando camino. Los que yo me compro siempre crujen. Estos...

—Parece que hacen música —terminó él la frase.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo ella ofreciéndole una de las cucharas.

—Porque he estado escuchando.

Ella se metió en la boca una cucharada de helado.

—Supongo que también has escuchado una larga e interminable ducha.

—La verdad es que sí. Pero sólo porque no estoy acostumbrado a que haya alguien más en el apartamento. Pensé que tratabas de evitarme o que necesitabas estar a solas.

—Pues no era por ninguno de esos dos motivos. Simplemente es que adoro darme un largo baño y luego una ducha. Durante mi infancia jamás tuve bañera, así que ahora aprovecho.

—Ya sé lo que se nos ha olvidado comprar: burbujas y sales.

—Tengo suficiente con una pastilla de jabón. Mi madre hace su propio jabón.

Él se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y metió la cuchara en el helado.

—Nessie, ¿siempre eres tan práctica?

—¿Hay algo malo en eso?

—No, por supuesto que no.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Simplemente, lo sorprendía. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres de las que se rodeaba trataran de impresionarlo o de sacarle cuanto pudieran. Cualquiera de ellas habría intentado convencerlo de que le comprara un par de abrigos de piel, mientras que la única petición explícita que había hecho Nessie había sido un traje de chaqueta azul. Había alegado que le resultaría muy útil.

—Suponía que, de vez en cuando, te gustaría darte un capricho.

—Tus padres esperarás que se más frívola, ¿verdad?

—No necesariamente. Es a mí a quien sorprendes.

—Fui educada en un ambiente en el que no se valoran demasiado las posesiones materiales. Algunas cosas se me han quedado dentro.

—¿Otras no? —dijo Jake y se sentó en un taburete, interesado por la historia.

—Como ya habrás deducido he tenido una educación poco convencional. Solíamos trasladarnos continuamente y asistía a clases dentro de una comuna. Nunca fui a un colegio. Mis padres no creían en los juguetes comerciales, ni en los juegos o actitudes sexistas, así que tener la última muñeca de moda estaba totalmente prohibido. De todo aquello, aprendí una parte y rechacé otra. Cuando hablas de burbujas para el baño, lo primero que me viene a la mente es la contaminación del medio ambiente. Mi madre está muy preocupada por todo eso. Siempre utiliza ingredientes naturales. Mi padre, por su parte, rechaza los productos manufacturados por grandes compañías que emplean mano de obra barata en países del tercer mundo.

Él hizo un gesto con los labios.

—Llevas sobre tus hombros un saco lleno de preocupaciones. ¿Todo eso te viene a la mente sólo pon un poco de jabón?

—Lo peor es cuando veo a alguien usando laca en spray.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír esas palabras.

—Pues tengo que advertirte que mi madre es una de esas personas que parecen llevar el pelo pegado a la cabeza. No se le mueve ni uno solo. Yo la quiero a pesar de todo.

—Jake, yo no pretendo juzgar a nadie.

Él asintió.

—Te creo —dijo—. Dime, ¿cuál era tu juguete favorito?

—Déjame recordar. Una vez me regalaron una maqueta de una cama —se metió una cucharada de helado—. Mis padres consideraron que era bueno para despertar mi creatividad. ¿Y tú?

—Me regalaron un pony cuando cumplí los seis años.

—¿Un pony? —preguntó ella atónita.

—Se llamaba Cocoa.

—Has vivido el sueño de cualquier niño. Seguro que también tenías perros.

Jake notó cierta envidia en su tono y alteró su respuesta. Sabía que pensaba que había tenido demasiadas cosas.

—Mi padre tenía varios perros de caza y mi madre un pequeño peluche animado que siempre se sentaba en su regazo.

—¿Tu padre caza?

—Sólo como deporte.

—¡Cielos, no!

—¿Perdona?

—Lo siento, yo... —Nessie apartó la mirada—. No he podido evitar pensar en la conservación de las especies animales y esas cosas.

—Supongo que será mejor que no saque el tema de la caza cuando mis padres estén aquí —dijo él—. En cuanto a mí, yo no la practico.

Ella lo miró como si acabara de redimirse con aquella declaración.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—No sé. Supongo. que soy el más aventurero de la familia. Me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Me encanta navegar y hacer windsurf. De hecho, si no me gustara tanto mi trabajo, probablemente viviría en la playa —Jake notó que algo en su respuesta había alterado a Nessie—. ¿No te gusta el agua?

—No es eso. Claro que me gusta. Pero nunca he navegado en un barco grande. Lo que ocurre es que...

—¿Qué?

—Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en una comuna en la playa y no tengo buenos recuerdos de todo aquello. La gente iba y venía, nunca se quedaba. Aquello me provocaba una extraña sensación de que el tiempo que pasábamos allí estaba vacío. Ese sentimiento permanece aún dentro de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que te habría gustado tener realmente?

—Me habría encantado una de esas pequeñas casitas blancas con contraventanas, que tienen un jardín con columpios.

—Muy tradicional.

—Es que yo soy muy tradicional. Mis padres dicen que soy un paso atrás en la cadena de evolución familiar. Solían bromear asegurando que debieron llevarse a otra niña del hospital. Pero los dos sabían que eso era imposible, porque yo nací... —se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que debía.

—¿Cómo naciste?

—Nací en una tienda apache en un parto natural con un médico naturista y un chamán.

—Cielo santo, eso sí que es original.

Nessie se encogió de hombros.

—Mis abuelos se quedaron horrorizado al enterarse. La verdad es que mis padres son bastante extraños.

—Pero interesantes —dijo él—. Yo diría, incluso, divertidos. Me encantaría conocerlos.

Nessie prefirió no hacer una forzada invitación.

—Háblame de tus padres, para saber qué debo esperar.

—Mi padre ha trabajado siempre mucho. No recuerdo haber tenido jamás unas vacaciones en condiciones normales con él. Durante los fines de semana, se reunían con gente con la que mi padre hacía negocios, o asistíamos a eventos sociales, sobre todo para que nos vieran. Mi madre se toma muy en serio la vida social. Tanto que no puede dormir si sospecha que mi padre no ha sido incluido en una lista de invitados.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Para mi madre lo único importante en su existencia es cuántas veces aparece en las columnas de sociedad —le confesó Jake—. La boda de mi hermana no fue una celebración, si no un auténtico acontecimiento. Para mi padre era una oportunidad más para hacer negocios. Para mi madre una obligación para con sus conocidos. Todos los asistentes alardearon de estar en la lista de invitados. Sinceramente, creo que la novia y el novio cayeron en el olvido, envueltos en tal despliegue de medios, tanta gente y tanto agasajo.

—Por eso aseguras no querer casarte.

—No me gusta la idea de que nadie monte un espectáculo a mi costa, ni que me emparienten con una dama con pedigrí. Siempre he pensado que el matrimonio es algo más que eso. Implica un compromiso real de dos personas durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Declaraciones como ésa acabarán destruyendo tu imagen de donjuán.

—¿Mi qué?

—Siempre estás bromeando e insinuándote a las mujeres de la oficina.

—Pero no son más que eso, bromas.

—Pues me temo que algunas se lo toman en serio. Creo que en Wintersoft debe haber al menos una docena de mujeres esperando algo más.

—No hay nada más.

—Tiene gracia —dijo ella—. Estoy segura de que ninguna de ellas puede imaginarse cómo es tu cara seria. No creo que piensen siquiera que la tienes —se bajó del taburete y tiró en la basura el cartón de helado vacío—. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Ha sido un día largo e intenso. Tanta información sobre ti a veces me confunde.

—No creas que eres la única. A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo preguntándome a quién me he traído de la oficina.

El fin de semana provocó en Nessie un montón de sensaciones contradictorias.

El sábado por la noche no había dejado de dar vueltas, pensando en todo cuanto Jake había hecho y dicho. La hacía reír aun cuando no quería, la alteraba y emocionaba. Era un intrigante espécimen masculino, que rezumaba virilidad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo. Una desconcertante combinación de elementos.

Según él mismo había declarado, la había elegido porque podía confiar en ella. Lo más extraño era que Nessie sentía lo mismo. Le había contado historias sobre su vida que jamás antes le había contado a nadie.

Jamás se mostraba crítico con anda de lo que le narraba, ni hacía que se sintiera incómoda. La aceptaba tal y como era, a ella y a su familia.

Suponía que no era una empresa difícil, pues sólo tendría que soportar su desconcertante pasado durante unas semanas. No tenía que implicarse.

Pero sus respuestas y comentarios la sorprendían.

Jamás habría pensado que sus motivos para evitar el matrimonio pudieran tener una sólida base de convicción. Realmente creía en la firme unión de un hombre y una mujer. No era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

Sólo con eso, se había ganado todo su respeto. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer con los sentimientos que le provocaba.

El domingo había sido demasiado maravilloso. La había llevado a desayunar, y había intentado no mirarla extrañado mientras añadía azúcar al té con leche o ketchup a los huevos revueltos. Durante su conversación había notado su reticencia a responder a más preguntas. Por algún motivo no quería exponerse más.

El lunes, mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar, se sentía aún más confusa. Había tratado de evitar encontrarse con él al salir del baño. Lo último que necesitaba era verlo medio desnudo y con el pelo mojado lleno de pequeñas gotas que resbalaran insinuantes por su rostro. Tampoco quería sufrir el delicioso aroma a jabón y pensar en las partes de su cuerpo que habría frotado con la misma pastilla que usaba ella. Pensamientos como aquellos le causaban una tensión que debía controlar.

Aquella semana no iría en autobús, sino que llegaría a la oficina montada en su impresionante deportivo, y luego tendrían que tomar caminos separados.

A la hora de vestirse, se había acercado al armario dispuesta a ponerse su falda favorita y unos zapatas bajos. Pero sus ojos se habían desviado hacia la falda celeste y el jersey a juego que Jake le había regalado.

Sin pensárselo más, había optado por aquel delicioso conjunto y lo había complementado con los nuevos zapatos de tacón.

Jake estaba esperándola en la puerta con las llaves en la mano. Al verla, había quedado boquiabierto y había dejado caer el brazo con el consiguiente repiqueteo metálico.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar así?

Ella se había sentido confusa.

—Dijiste que era el atuendo perfecto para ir a trabajar. Pensé que debía ir introduciendo poco a poco mi nuevo vestuario, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Además, tengo una reunión y me pareció adecuado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que estás muy bien...

—Tú lo elegiste.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Sin duda tengo un gusto extraordinario. Al parecer esa cualidad la he heredado de mi madre

El viaje a la oficina estuvo cargado de silencio y cierta emoción. A Nessie le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente al verla aparecer en el coche de Jake. Todo podría explicarse diciendo, simplemente, que habían decidido compartir los gastos del trayecto.

A pesar de todo, sabía que mucha gente los miraría con extrañeza.

Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos, agitó la, cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

Confusa, Nessie lo miró.

—Estaba... estaba pensando en este fin de semana... y cómo he descuidado mi trabajo.

Jake entró en el aparcamiento del edificio.

—¿Sueles trabajar los fines de semana?

—Bueno, me gusta llevarlo todo al día —respondió ella.

—Claro. Había olvidado lo eficiente que eres —apagó el motor—. Supongo que también buscas un aumento de sueldo.

—¿Es eso malo?

—No, claro que no. Es curioso, pero de lo único que no hemos hablado durante el fin de semana ha sido de trabajo.

Carlisle Cullen, vicepresidente del departamento de marketing, pasó junto a ellos y golpeó ligeramente la ventanilla de Jake.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

La mirada de Carlisle se fijó en Nessie y luego volvió a Jake. Ella pudo notar una pregunta tácita escrita en sus ojos.

—Jake dice que si compartimos coches no vamos a hablar de trabajo —se justificó rápidamente ella—. Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en la reunión que tengo ahora.

—¿Compartís coche?

—Durante unas semanas. Nos ha parecido conveniente, puesto que vivimos en la misma urbanización.

—Buena idea —dijo Carlisle y le hizo un guiñó conspirador. Luego sonrió a Nessie—. Supongo que el que conduce es quien decide de qué se habla o la emisora de radio que se escucha.

—Entonces, quizás vuelva a tomar el autobús.

Los dos hombres se rieron y Carlisle siguió su camino.

—Sabes lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

—No importa —dijo Jake, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no queremos que nada de esto tenga un impacto negativo en nuestro trabajo, y me temo que va a ser inevitable —dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y agarraba su bolso.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir. Pero cuando tenía un pie fuera, él la detuvo.

—Espera, Nessie.

Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que él se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia ella y acercaba la mano hacia su falda. La respiración se le aceleró y el corazón se le detuvo.

—Un hilo. Tenías un hilo enganchado en la tela. Ahora sí que vas a estar definitivamente espectacular.

En el segundo piso de Wintersoft estaba Bella Swan, asomada a la ventana de Sue. Desde allí, se veía perfectamente el aparcamiento del edificio. Jake Black siempre estacionaba bajo dicha ventana.

—¡Sue, mira! —exclamó Bella—. Para que entre Jake y Nessie empieza a haber algo más que camaradería. Acabo de ver cómo le tocaba la pierna.

* * *

Hola

Que les parecio el cap. Por cierto una persona anonima ha estado escribiendo reviews en muchas de mis adaptaciones, a esa persona le agradeszco mucho por tomarse su tiempo en comentar ya que esta es mi unica forma de comunicarme con ella le envio un millon de abrazos. El próximo cap lo subo el sábado.

Muchisimas gracias por todos lo reviews


	6. Chapter 6

******************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Jake miró a su nueva compañera de piso. Nessie dejaba sin respiración a cualquiera.

Sentada en el sillón de piel, con la falda ligeramente subida por encima de las rodillas, los zapatos descuidadamente olvidados a un lado y los ojos cerrados, suspiró suavemente.

—Me duelen los pies —murmuró finalmente—. Resulta que me han tenido dando vueltas por el edificio sin parar justo hoy que estreno zapatos.

Jake respondió del modo más instintivo. Se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a masajearle un pie. Antes de que ella se pudiera tensar, el beneficio del masaje comenzó a hacer efecto.

—Es maravilloso —dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

—He oído que Dale Conrad, del departamento comercial, dice que tienes un bonito balanceo con esos tacones.

Ella abrió el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Balanceo? Los hombres os fijáis en unas cosas muy raras.

—Nos fijamos en lo que nos resulta bello. Yo también me he fijado.

En aquella ocasión, abrió los dos ojos.

—¿En qué te has fijado?

—En lo bien que te sienta el color azul. Saca de ti una suavidad que encandila.

—No me digas eso. Lo último que necesita una mujer que trabaja en el departamento legal es ser «suave».

—No es un adjetivo negativo. Puedes ser «suave» y al mismo tiempo emanar confianza en ti misma. Una actitud felina, ya sabes —le aseguró él.

Ella lo miró fijamente y él no apartó los ojos. Le sorprendía el desconcierto que percibía en su mirada.

Estaba claro que no sabía bien cómo recibir un cumplido.

Él continuó masajeando para deshacer la tensión que se estaba creando entre ellos.

—Quizás no debería haberte comprado esos tacones —dijo él.

—¿Por qué? Fui yo la que decidió ponérselos.

—Pero no me gusta que nada te haga sentir mal.

—Fue mi vanidad la que me dictó ponérmelos, no tú. La verdad es que quería que todo el conjunto que llevaba quedara muy bien.

—Y así ha sido, pero no por los zapatos, sino por que eras tú la que lo llevaba.

Nessie lo miró sorprendida. No podía creerse que volviera a elogiarla por segunda vez.

—La verdad es que últimamente hago cosas impropias de mí.

—¿Estás perdiendo el sentido común?

—Sólo cuando estoy contigo —dijo ella—. Es por culpa de todas esas peticiones extrañas que me haces.

Él tomó el otro pie.

—Tengo otra.

—¿Cuál?

—Voy a ir al gimnasio. Vente conmigo. Te puedes dar un baño relajante en el jacuzzi.

—Tampoco estoy tan mal.

—Aún mejor. Así no te costará tanto venirte hasta allí.

Dejó su pie sobre el suelo y la miró expectante.

Por algún motivo, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado y le gustaba su compañía.

Se había pasado todo el día mirando de un lado a otro de los pasillos de la oficina con la esperanza de verla aparecer.

Le gustaba su naturalidad. No trataba de flirtear, ni manipular a los hombres para ganarse su atención ni sus piropos.

—Te invitaré a cenar después.

Nessie dudó un momento. Luego suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Pero, por favor, nada de sorpresas. Un baño relajante y una cena sencilla cerca de casa.

El gimnasio de la urbanización estaba totalmente vacío y en silencio. Sólo se oían los pasos de Jake al correr sobre la máquina.

Nessie por su parte, había decidido meter los pies en la cálida agua del jacuzzi.

Quería tranquilidad, y no tener que pensar en nada. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a liberar su mente de todo pensamiento sobre su vida o sobre Jake.

Pero al abrirlos, una indeseable sorpresa la desconcertó.

Sus padres acababan de atravesar el vano de la puerta y ¡se encaminaban hacia ella!

Sacó los pies del jacuzzi y se los secó a toda prisa

—¡Nessie! —dijo su padre, agitando la mano con vehemencia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues... aprovechando los servicios de la urbanización

—Nosotros también —dijo la madre con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes qué? Tu padre ha llegado a un acuerdo para formar un grupo de meditación en estas instalaciones. ¿No es maravilloso? Y es probable que también organicemos una cooperativa para hacer comida natural.

Nessie sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero reprimió la sensación.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre con vuestros planes de ir a Vermont?

—Todo llegará —dijo su padre.

—Ahora tenemos que aprovechar las oportunidades que nos brinda la vida —dijo la madre.

Nessie tuvo la desagradable impresión de que sus padres empezaban a sentirse demasiado cómodos allí.

—He estado preparando jabón en casa, y lo he envuelto y etiquetado, porque una cooperativa quiere comprármelo para comercializarlo —continuó su madre—. Tu casa está toda llena de paquetes con jabón por todas partes.

Nessie se sintió abatida al imaginarse el caótico estado de su apartamento.

—Me temo que tu madre pueda llegar a convertirse en una de esas empresas republicanas. Lo único que la salva es que se trata de una cooperativa.

—Parece que vais a estar aquí más tiempo del que pensabais —dijo Nessie.

Su padre y su madre intercambiaron miradas.

—La verdad es que parece ser que nos vamos asentando aquí. Jamás pensamos que nos iba a gustar tanto Chicago.

—Pero sigue siendo mi apartamento —les recordó Nessie—. Tengo intenciones de volver a él.

La madre sonrió.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué tal te va con tu novio?

El sonido de la máquina de correr cesó.

—No es mi novio.

—No importa cómo lo llaméis hoy en día. Sigue siendo lo mismo. Vives con alguien, estáis en contacto y...

—¡No estamos en contacto! ¡Somos las personas más dispares del mundo! Él es inglés, yo no soy de ninguna parte. Él juega al tenis y yo crecí pensando que las raquetas serían para espantar murciélagos de las casas abandonadas. Él fue a un colegio privado y yo aprendí en casa.

—La educación en casa es un privilegio —le recordó su padre.

—Hola —Jake interrumpió la conversación y se presentó—. Soy Jake Hamilton. Supongo que ustedes son Makenna y Charles.

La madre sonrió.

—¿Éste es el novio con el que vives?

—¡No es mi novio!

—De momento somos sólo compañeros de piso —aseguró él con total calma.

Las docenas de pulseras que llevaba Makenna resonaron al estrechar la mano de Jake.

—Para mí es suficiente —dijo ella.

—Estamos muy contento de que compartáis casa —aseguró el padre—. Compartir es la esencia del alma humana. En mis tiempos, cuando se compartía espacio, se compartía todo con total libertad. Nadie ponía excusas para vivir placenteramente el amor.

Nessie habría deseado que el suelo se la tragara.

—Mamá, papá, la nuestra es una relación absolutamente platónica, ¿entendido?

—Bueno, lo fue hasta que te besé.

Nessie se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante declaración.

—De momento los dos nos sentimos contentos con lo que estamos aportando a esta relación.

Nessie no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Aquel hombre era un bromista empedernido.

—Nosotros sabemos lo que Nessie puede aportar, pero nos gustaría conocerte un poco más para saber qué aportar tú. ¿Por qué no venís a cenar al apartamento? Seguro que todavía no habéis comido nada. Podemos hablar mientras tomamos algo.

—Me parece una estupenda sugerencia —respondió Jake—. Pensábamos ir a un restaurante, pero una comida casera es siempre bienvenida. ¿Qué te parece a ti Nessie?

—Jake, no vas a encontrar ni una leve sombra de carne allí.

—Voy a hacer tortitas vegetales. Están deliciosas —anunció la madre, orgullosa.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Nessie.

—De acuerdo —acabó por decir.

Tal y como Nessie había esperado, su casa estaba en absoluto estado de caos. Olía maravillosamente bien por todos los ingredientes que su madre había utilizado para las velas y los jabones, pero sus muebles habían sido extrañamente dispuestos, las sillas cubiertas con cajas y pastillas envueltas en papel de seda. Además, su madre se había dedicado a poner cortinillas de tiras plásticas de colores en cada puerta.

—¿Por qué has puesto esto?

—Le da un toque de color a la casa. Además hacen una musiquilla muy agradable cuando pasas

—A mí no me gusta ese tipo de «musiquilla» —respondió.

Lo único bueno que tenían era que bloqueaban la visión de la caótica cocina. Prefería que Jake no viera de dónde iba a salir la cena.

—Siéntate —le dijo rápidamente—. Yo ayudaré a mi madre. No te preocupes de nada.

Jake miró de un lugar a otro.

—No puedo sentarme. Está todo ocupado.

—Yo lo quitaré —se ofreció el padre. Luego le tendió un mechero—. Mientras tanto, tú enciende las velas.

—¿Es por eso que huele tan bien?

El padre se encogió de hombros y quitó las cajas de las sillas.

—Yo prefiero el incienso —dijo el hombre—. Pero Makenna dice que le recuerda a las religiones organizadas.

Jake continuó encendido las velas sin dejar ver su sorpresa.

Durante las siguiente media hora, Nessie se sintió incómoda y desubicada.

Trató de arreglar, en la medida de lo posible, el desorden de su casa, y de limpiar lo que su madre sistemáticamente manchaba.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, Nessie se sentía agotada y desanimada

—Esto está delicioso —aseguró Jake.

—Es por el sirope que viene de Vermont. Yo llevo años haciendo estas tortitas, pero no había conseguido que supieran tan ricas hasta ahora.

—Nos gustaría poder comprarnos una casa allí —le confesó el padre—. Nuestro sueño es poder vivir de la tierra. Queremos hacer dinero con los productos naturales que hacemos. La gente parece empezar a apreciar esas cosas.

—No me puedo creer que coman siempre así.

—Hacemos muchas otras cosas: guisos de vegetales, tofu.

—Intentamos cosechar algas en la Costa Sur —dijo el padre—. Pero el negocio fracasó.

Lo dijo como si hubiera perdido cientos de millones en la inversión.

—Luego tratamos de cultivar brotes de soja en California, pero tampoco salió bien.

—Conseguimos un estupendo jardín en Washington, eso sí.

Jake miró a Nessie sorprendido.

—¿Has vivido en todos esos sitios?

Fue el padre quien respondió por ella.

—Allí y en muchos lugares más. Hemos recorrido el país entero de Norte a Sur y de costa a costa. Queremos escribir un libro sobre todo lo que nos ha sucedido. Cuando nos establezcamos en Vermont lo haremos. Así le dejaremos a Nessie un buen legado.

—Creo que ya se lo han dejado —dijo Jake.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar —dijo Nessie no sin cierta ironía.

Él cubrió su mano en un gesto protector, íntimo, que a los padres no les paso desapercibido.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Nessie lo miró y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Aquel hombre que había esquiado en los Alpes franceses, que había navegado en el Mediterráneo y buceado en el Caribe, quería conocer su vida.

Pero él comía fresas en la habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas, mientras ella las había comido siempre del matorral.

Sus mundos eran dispares y no podía abrigar esperanza alguna de que llegaran a unirse.

El tiempo que pasarían juntos estaba contado. La fecha de partida de sus padres marcaba el momento de su separación.

Se tensó y quiso apartar la mano de él.

Pero no pudo. Jake la miraba con genuina curiosidad.

—De acuerdo, algún día te lo contaré.

* * *

Hola

Que les parecio la familia de Nessie? Recuerden que es una adaptación y los caps ya estan divididos asi que no los puedo hacer más largos. El próximo cap lo subo el lunes, cuidensen


	7. Chapter 7

******************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

En cuanto Nessie se acostumbró a la rutina de su vida con Jake Black, se dio cuenta de que los padres de él no tardarían en aparecer en escena.

Todo iba a cambiar de nuevo.

En el momento en que reparó en lo que iba a suceder, se arrepintió de haber accedido a aquella farsa. Porque sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. Jake Black alteraba las pulsaciones de su corazón.

Durante aquellos días juntos habían tenido conversaciones íntimas, momentos intensos y diálogos acalorados.

¿Cómo podía fingir que lo amaba sin que eso la afectara lo más mínimo?

Se suponía que cara a su familia estaban comprometidos. Y ella se miraba en ocasiones el dedo desnudo y se preguntaba cómo sería estar casada con él, compartir sus secretos en la oscuridad de una alcoba.

La ausencia de anillo había llegado a obsesionarla. Hasta el punto de haber decidido comprarse a sí misma una bisutería que resultara suficientemente convincente.

Era la última noche solos y para Nessie era importante. Acababan de llegar a casa después de trabajar y Jake aún tenía el abrigo puesto. Impaciente, Nessie le tendió la mano.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó

—¿El qué? —dijo él, mirando el correo que había subido.

—El anillo —respondió ella—. Trato de ser convincente.

Jake dejó los sobres a un lado y observó el cristal engarzado en algo plateado.

—Vaya, un anillo de compromiso.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló, pero Nessie notaba el pulso acelerado.

—Si no te gusta...

Él tomó su mano.

—No, no es eso... ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

—En una tienda de baratijas del centro.

Jake hizo una pausa.

—Es brillante —dijo él, mirando la piedra sin saber cómo decir lo que pensaba—. Espero que no te ponga el dedo verde.

Nessie apartó la mano bruscamente.

—Sólo trato de ayudar.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero tú lo único que has hecho es un comentario capcioso.

Él le posó la mano en el hombro y notó que estaba temblando. Bajo ningún pretexto quería herir a Nessie.

—Lo siento —dijo Jake. Pero no podía evitar pensar en su madre. Aquella mujer sabía distinguir a una legua el brillo y la transparencia de un diamante—. Si fuera por mí, diría que es perfecto. Pero estoy pensando en mi madre. Es una verdadera experta. Va a saber que no es un diamante en cuanto lo vea.

—Podemos decir que es provisional, y no estaremos mintiendo.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a comprar un anillo de verdad.

—¿Un anillo de verdad? —preguntó Nessie, atónita.

Jake miró la barata bisutería que llevaba en su dedo y deseó, repentinamente, darle algo de verdad. Se merecía una joya mejor, aunque el compromiso, fuera una farsa.

—Suficientemente real para que sea convincente.

Mirar el escaparate de una joyería de lujo tenía en aquella ocasión demasiadas implicaciones.

—Entremos directamente —sugirió Jake.

Nessie se quedó perpleja mirando los precios.

—¿Crees que lo podremos devolver cuando ya no lo necesite?

—¡No se trata de una lavadora!

—Pero es que él más barato de todos cuesta cinco veces más que una lavadora. De verdad, no creo que pueda hacer esto. Es un gasto excesivo, y la piedra será real, pero el compromiso no.

—Por favor, no digas nada más —le imploró él—. Me da lo mismo lo que cueste. Lo que me importa es el resultado. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, no voy a estropearlo por escatimar unos dólares.

—Bueno, supongo que luego podrás reutilizarlo.

—¡Yo no quiero ese maldito anillo! Úsalo cuando vayas a algún cóctel.

—Yo no voy a cócteles.

—Nessie —le abrió la puerta—. Me da exactamente igual para qué lo vayas a usar cuando rompamos. Ahora lo que quiero en un compromiso en toda regla.

Una mujer que salía en aquel momento de la tienda los miró realmente extrañada.

—Si insistes, cariño —Nessie aprovechó el momento para burlarse de él.

Jake suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

—Muy graciosa. Ésta es la primera vez que haces alarde de tu sentido del humor y, por desgracia, ha tenido que ser a mi costa.

—¿Literal o figuradamente?

—A juzgar por el precio de los diamantes, ambas.

Un joven dependiente los atendió. Dijo llamarse Lee y les dio la enhorabuena por su compromiso. Jake y Nessie escucharon educadamente todas las explicaciones que les iba dando sobre los diferentes anillos. Ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la insistencia de que se probara uno con un gran diamante.

Ella comentó que estaban buscando algo realmente económico, pero no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el hombre le tendiera el anillo.

Lo que no se imaginaba era lo que iba a suceder en aquel instante. El diamante resplandeció bajo la luz despidiendo hermosos haces brillantes. Como si de un sortilegio mágico se tratara, la fuerza de la piedra incitó a Jake y a Nessie a juntarse. Sus cuerpos se rozaron y sus miradas se unieron.

Nessie tuvo la sensación de que el anillo predecía su futuro.

La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, los colores se hicieron más vívidos y los olores más fuertes.

La mano de él se posó sobre la de ella, y la notó intensamente cálida. La sensación de que tal vez tuvieran la esperanza de un futuro juntos se hizo más fuerte.

De pronto, la voz de Lee la sacó de su sueño.

—Es demasiado grueso para su dedo —dijo el dependiente.

Se lo quitó y lo colocó en su sitio, justo antes de sacar una bandeja con otra serie de anillos.

—Ése es bonito —señaló ella.

—Mira ése —Jake señaló un modelo con zafiro.

—Pruébeselo —Lee le entregó el anillo a él para que se lo pusiera.

Jake deslizó la pequeña pieza de joyería en el dedo de ella.

—Es perfecto —dijo en un tono triunfal.

—Yo...

—Tiene un color precioso y un diseño elegante —dijo Lee.

—Me gusta —dijo Jake.

—Es más grande de lo que habíamos planeado.

—Es una inversión —dijo Lee.

Al oír el comentario tanto Jake como Nessie levantaron la vista. Sí, era una inversión en el futuro de Jake, él mismo lo había dicho.

De pronto, la ilusión se desvaneció en la realidad de la situación.

—De acuerdo, nos lo llevamos.

—Pero... —comenzó a protestar Nessie.

—Es perfecto, Nessie, es exactamente como tú —dijo él, notando su mirada atormentada—. En serio, vale la pena.

Nessie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Yo...

—Dices que sí —dijo Jake por ella.

Con la mirada aún fija en ella, él sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se la tendió a Lee.

—Éste es el tipo de anillo que dura toda la vida. Estoy seguro de que van a ser muy felices juntos.

Ella bajó los ojos, ruborizada por el comentario. Mientras tanto, Jake fijó su atención en un collar que había expuesto en la vitrina.

—¿Tienes algún collar de perlas?

—Éste —dijo ella, señalando el que llevaba.

—Necesitas llevar algo más clásico para cenar.

James dejó a un lado el recibo y sacó una serie de collares.

Jake tomó uno de ellos y se lo colocó. El roce de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Nessie le provocó un escalofrío.

—Me gusta éste —dijo él.

Lee proporcionó a la fingida novia un espejo. De pronto, la virginal blancura de las perlas la llevó a imaginarse un delicioso traje de novia, con tiras de perlas decorándolo.

El rostro de Jake acompañaba al suyo en el espejo en lo que parecía la pose perfecta para un retrato de boda.

—Éste es el toque final para dar al juego de ilusión aspecto de realidad —dijo él.

Nessie estaba realmente nerviosa. No consiguio que nada le saliera a derechas aquella mañana. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba centrada en Jake y en la inminente llegada de sus padres.

Le preocupaba la relación que habría de establecer con ellos. No sabía qué tipo de conversación habría de mantener. Por algún motivo, quería desesperadamente caerles bien. No podía evitarlo, aun sabiendo que no era más que una farsa.

Por otro lado estaba Jake. Lo notaba nervioso también. Parecía incómodo con ella, y se esforzaba en exceso porque estuviera bien.

Hacía sólo una hora, Bella se había acercado a su mesa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le había preguntado.

Confusa, Nessie había dejado caer todo lo que tenía en la mano. Los papeles se habían esparcido por el suelo.

—Estay perfectamente —había respondido.

—Jake me ha dicho que hoy es el día.

—Ya, sí, claro. Hoy es el día que tengo que entregar ese informe...

—Vamos, Nessie, Sue me ha contado que le vas a hacer a Jake un favor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —reconoció Nessie.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —insistió Bella.

—Temo cometer algún error, decir algo estúpido o tropezar en el momento más inoportuno.

Bella se sentó en la silla que había ante su mesa.

—Te noto realmente tensa. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No sé. Creo que Jake me ha sorprendido.

—¿Negativamente?

—No, al contrario. Positivamente. Es un hombre maravilloso. Demasiado. Quizás por eso temo no gustarle a sus padres.

Nessie recogió los papeles que se habían caído un poco antes.

—¿Qué más te da? Sólo se trata de un compromiso fingido.

Aquélla era la palabra que más odiaba en aquel momento: «fingido». Tenía que reconocer que habría deseado gustarle realmente a Jake.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte cariñosa con él, actuar como si estuvieras locamente enamorada.

—Bueno, eso ya lo hacemos —murmuró Nessie.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—Sólo para acostumbrarnos a fingir delante de sus padres.

—Bueno, quizás entonces podréis venir juntos a la fiesta de Wintersoft dentro de un par de semanas —dijo Bella.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Jake. Puede que para entonces sus padres ya se hayan marchado.

—¿Qué más da?

—Pues que ya no tendrá sentido toda esta farsa.

—Nessie, puede que de aquí a entonces el motivo por el que estéis juntos no tenga que ver con sus padres, sino con una decisión vuestra.

* * *

_**Hola**_  
_**Espero que les gustara el cap, el proximo es la llegada de los padres de Jake, nos leemos el miercoles**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El avión llegó tarde, y Nessie y Jake estaban ansiosos y no paraban de repasar los detalles que ambos debían conocer.

—Mi mejor amigo era...

—Embry Call.

—¿Dónde lo conocí?

—En Highfields, donde los dos fuisteis al colegio. Tenía una año más que tú, y tu madre siempre lo culpaba por su influencia negativa.

—Exacto.

—A tu padre le caía bien Embry, hasta que un día lo invitó a navegar con vosotros y, accidentalmente, encalló el barco. Eso ocurrió en julio, un día antes del cumpleaños de tu madre.

Jake la miró sorprendido.

—Tienes una memoria increíble.

—No te preocupes, se me quedará la mente en blanco en el instante en que vea a tus padres bajando del avión.

—Tienes que confiar en ti misma.

—Confío, pero no cuando se trata de enfrentarse a lord y lady Black.

—Les vas a gustar, ya lo verás.

Pero en el momento en que la aristocrática pareja hizo su aparición, dejo más que claro que no tenía intención alguna de dejarse embelesar por los encantos de Nessie. El rostro de ambos dejaba adivinar su descontento.

La madre caminaba muy recta, con la barbilla alzada y la boca apretada. Sus ojos se fijaron directamente en Jake. Luego lanzó una inquisitorial mirada de reojo a Nessie y dejó a ésta con una sonrisa incipiente congelada en los labios.

El gesto de lord William se apaciguó en el momento en que vio a su hijo.

—Mamá —dijo Jake, y besó a su madre con cuidado de no perturbar el grueso maquillaje que cubría su cutis, ni de descolocar el sombrero que completaba su estricto atuendo. Luego dio un masculino abrazo a su padre—. Papá.

Nessie tendió la mano y rápidamente la retiró, sustituyendo el gesto por una especie de reverencias.

—Lord Black, lady Black.

—¿Qué te sucede, Nessie? No vas a hacer una reverencia como si fueras la doncella, ¿verdad? —dijo Jake.

Nessie se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada de conocer a tus padres, después de todas las cosas maravillosas que me has contado sobre ellos...

Lady Sarah lanzó a Nessie una despreciativa mirada de incredulidad.

Lord Black, por su parte, respondió con ironía.

—Nosotros, sin embargo, no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre ti.

La simple frase dejó patente su propósito. Habían ido hasta allí para saber qué pasaba.

—Eso significa qué tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —dijo lady Black sin amabilidad alguna—. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Nessie —dijo Jake, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura—.Renesmee Wolfe.

—¿ Ruhnezmay? ¿No es ése un nombre común?

—No. Es Renesmee. Nessie si le es más facil . Mis padres solían decir que era única para ellos. Son muy sentimentales...

—Qué... fascinante —respondió la mujer sin el más mínimo atisbo de emoción—. No sé cómo quedará ese nombre en la invitación de boda.

—No te preocupes de eso, mamá. Todavía no hemos fijado una fecha.

—Ésa es una buena noticia —dijo el padre con total sinceridad.

—Eso significa que no será pronto.

Nessie apreció un tono de esperanza en la voz de la mujer y, por un momento, dio gracias de que aquello sólo fuera una farsa. El peso familiar que llevaba Jake sobre sus espaldas era mucho peor que el suyo.

—Os llevaremos al hotel —dijo Jake—. Tenemos toda una semana para hablar de nuestros planes.

Lady Black asintió distraídamente.

—Veo que tiene un anillo.

Nessie se sintió como si la consideraran ausente.

—Lo elegimos juntos —dijo ella, convencida de que hacía lo correcto.

Lady Black le lanzó una inexpresiva mirada.

—Es una joya elegante y sencilla. Nada ostentosa —dijo la mujer.

—Lo único que puede permitirse Jake, dadas las circunstancias —concluyó lord Black.

Incluso para Nessie la insinuación del padre fue clara: la herencia de Jake estaba en entredicho.

Pero la información no pareció afectar al interesado.

—¿Tenéis, hambre? —preguntó a sus padres—. Podemos ir a un buen restaurante.

—No, no —dijo lady Black—. Yo prefiero ir al hotel y empezar el día de mañana descansada. Quiero que mi impresión de... —se detuvo y miró algo avergonzada a Nessie—. De Chicago... eso es, de Chicago, sea clara.

—Mis padres no han estado nunca aquí. Es su primera vez.

—Generalmente vamos a Nueva York o a Florida. Debo decir que me gustan los climas tropicales —aseguró lord Black.

Se dirigieron al hotel en un taxi, pues Jake alegó que su deportivo era muy pequeño para ofrecer a sus padres la comodidad que necesitaban. Durante los cuarenta minutos de trayecto, hablaron del trabajo de Jake en América y de cómo se había adaptado a la vida en Chicago.

Pero al llegar a su destino, una confusión en las reservas del hotel hizo que la noche se complicara.

—Al parecer, no va a haber sitio en ningún otro hotel —anunció el padre—. Hay varios eventos importantes en la ciudad y no hay vacantes en ningún hotel.

—Son las once de la noche —dijo Nessie, mirando al reloj—. ¿Deberíamos llamar para ver si queda alguna habitación?

—No lo sé —dijo Jake—. Tal vez en las afueras podríamos encontrar algo, pero el hospedaje no será tan bueno y habrá que conducir todos los días.

—Pensé que tú tenías dos dormitorios en tu apartamento —dijo la madre.

Nessie palideció de inmediato.

—Verás... —estaba claro que Jake se había quedado sin palabras—. No estoy seguro de que vayáis a estar cómodos en mi casa...

—Y yo tengo todas mis cosas en la habitación de invitados...

—Da lo mismo. La cama está libre, ¿verdad? —insistió la madre.

Nessie tragó saliva. Jake le dio un beso en la sien.

—Supongo que podemos cederles ese dormitorio, ¿no, cariño?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Lo único que queremos es que su estancia aquí sea agradable.

—Gracias —respondió lady Black con un tono de benevolencia, como si fuera ella la mentora del favor.

—Quizás yo debiera quedarme con una amiga... —sugirió Nessie.

—No, no —insistió Jake y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Estar todos en el apartamento dará ocasión a que mis padres te conozcan.

Nessie no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

—Bien, entonces vayámonos a tu casa —dijo lady Black con determinación.

Jake siguió a Nessie hasta el dormitorio de invitados.

—Déjame que te ayude a trasladar tus cosas.

—Si se te ha ocurrido pensar que voy a dormir contigo...

—Eso es lo que pienso que vas a hacer: dormir, nada más —respondió él.

—¿En la misma cama? ¡Olvídalo!

—En eso consiste vivir juntos, ¿sabes?

Nessie no parecía tener escapatoria.

—Jake, te estoy haciendo un favor, pero de ahí a...

—¿Te ayudo, hijo? —el padre de Jake estaba en la puerta, mirando extrañado a la pareja.

Nessie cerró la boca y metió el resto de su ropa en la maleta.

Jake le dio a su padre un montón de perchas para llevar a la otra habitación.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció, continuaron con la conversación.

—En cuanto al favor... —dijo Jake, posando las manos en sus hombros—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te sientas cómoda.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Claro que lo vas a hacer. Yo me acostaré en la cama y tú en el suelo.

—¡Pero si la cama es enorme! Podemos dormir juntos sin que parezca que estamos en el mismo colchón.

—Jake...

Éste vio que su padre regresaba y se acercó a Nessie. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

Ella lo miró confusa, pero pronto reparó en el motivo de su comportamiento.

El padre observaba desde la distancia la dulce escena.

Jake la tomó en sus brazos y Nessie notó cómo sus senos se apretaban con el torso musculoso de aquel hombre magnífico.

La besó lenta y seductoramente y ella no se resistió. Entreabrió los labios y acogió su gesto sin protestas.

El abrazo se hizo mutuo y el beso se convirtió en algo seductor, provocativo e intenso. Lo que había comenzado como un juego se estaba transformando en algo demasiado real.

A Jake le gustaba Nessie. Le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba su sonrisa, su risa. Le gustaba hablar con ella, escuchar el sonido de su voz, sus palabras. Aquella mujer hacía que se sintiera vivo.

Jake oyó que su padre carraspeaba para llamar su atención, pero tuvo que hacerlo dos veces antes de que ninguno de los dos reaccionara.

No sin esfuerzo, Jake se apartó de ella. Pero no pudo borrar de sus labios el delicioso sabor de su boca, ni olvidar el suave aroma de su piel dulce.

En aquel necesario gesto, había cruzado una línea y no sabía si había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Hola

Que les pareció el cap? Como dormiran Jake y Nessie en el mismo cuarto?

El próximo cap lo subo el viernes


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Aunque sea un caballero, no estoy dispuesto a dormir en el suelo —dijo Jake.

—Acepté ayudarte, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco imaginé que te llegaría a ver así —dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo sin el más mínimo pudor. Llevaba puesto el camisón de encaje que él mismo le había comprado.

Nessie se ruborizó, al tiempo que sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por dentro.

Pero se negaba a dejarse afectar por aquellos sentimientos que su mirada de apreciación despertaban, ni a permitirse sucumbir al deseo del que la inflamaban sus besos.

—No tengo ninguna otra cosa que ponerme. He tirado mi pijama de franela. Como te reíste de mí la primera noche...

—No me reí. Sólo dije que sería conveniente que tuvieras algo más provocativo por si acaso.

—«Provocativo» no creo que sea la palabra más adecuada para utilizar en este momento —dijo ella, sin parar de darle vueltas a su anillo en un gesto nervioso—. Al menos no esta noche.

Se quedaron allí de pie, el uno frente al otro, incapaces de moverse, de tomar la iniciativa de acostarse.

Una cosa era dormir en su casa y otra muy distinta, en la misma cama que él.

No iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Iba a estar toda la noche preocupada por si hacía algo inapropiado, como abrazarse a él creyendo que era una almohada extra.

Aquello era espantoso y terriblemente íntimo. Allí estaba, con Jake Black sin camisa y cubierto sólo con un breve pantalón de seda negro que dejaba al descubierto lo suficiente como para que la imaginación se disparara.

—¿Te resulta incómodo? Porque si lo es, te lo puedes quitar —dijo Jake.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella alarmada.

—Al anillo, por supuesto. No dejas de darle vueltas cuando estás nerviosa.

Ella separó las manos.

—No estoy nerviosa.

—Claro que lo estás.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

—Porque yo también lo estoy.

Al oír su confesión, Nessie bajó las defensas.

—Bueno, sólo vamos a dormir juntos. Tú estás vestido y yo también. No es como si...

—Nessie...

—¿Qué?

—No digas nada más, por favor —levantó el edredón, en un alarde de osadía—. Estás haciendo que la cosa se ponga peor. Estamos hablando de sexo, aunque no queramos hacerlo.

—Yo no estoy hablando de sexo.

—Al menos estamos pensando en ello, eso es innegable. Entre un hombre y una mujer hay siempre algo...

—Entre nosotros no —dijo tajantemente ella.

—No, por supuesto que no —remató él.

Nessie miró a la cama y se lo imaginó dentro. Retiró el edredón de su lado y se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

—Tenemos que concentrarnos en algo concreto, como en el recorrido turístico que vamos a hacer mañana con mis padres —sugirió él mientras se acostaba—. Así no seremos tan conscientes de lo incómodo de la situación.

Él alzó los ojos y la miró expectante.

Nessie no tuvo más remedio que seguir su ejemplo.

En cuanto se tumbó, se quedó inmóvil, boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a decir nada.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos de tensión, él simplemente tendió la mano y apagó la luz.

La oscuridad no hizo sino amplificar los sonidos que Jake hacía para acomodarse en la cama.

Ella colocó las manos en el regazo.

—No puedo dormir —dijo él.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Crees que sí extiendo mi brazo, podrás colocar tu cabeza sobre él? Así podremos superar este estúpido temor a tocarnos.

La pregunta no necesitó una respuesta verbal.

Ella se aproximó a él e hizo lo que había sugerido.

Jake olía muy bien, a jabón y a ropa limpia. Su pecho era como una almohada grande y cómoda.

El silencio que sólo momentos antes había resultado tan incómodo, se hizo acogedor.

—Nessie...

—¿Sí?

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo. La verdad es que todo este asunto me ha traído un beneficio añadido. Me siento mucho más próximo a ti de lo que jamás me habría sentido a lady Leah. Estoy convencido de que podría haber pasado toda mi vida con ella sin haber llegado a saber realmente quién era. Supongo que jamás podré devolverte este favor, pero quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco de corazón.

Nessie se emocionó. Aquel reconocimiento no era todo lo que ella habría deseado de él, pero era algo que llevarse consigo cuando se separaran. Iba a necesitar un consuelo que apaciguara su tristeza cuando regresara a su solitaria vida.

El desayuno fue una auténtica tortura. Nessie tenía la sensación de que la madre de Jake la miraba siempre pensando: «¿Cómo te atreves a vivir con mi hijo?»

Se había esforzado en preparar tostadas y café para causar buena impresión, pero todo lo que había recibido habían sido quejas por el exceso de mermelada. Eso sin contar que lady Black había dejado bien claro que «con un poco de té le habría sido suficiente».

Jake, por su parte, alabó el esfuerzo de Nessie.

—El desayuno ha sido maravilloso, cariño, como siempre. A Nessie le encanta mimarme. Me malcría terriblemente.

Los padres miraron a su hijo con indulgencia, como dando por sabido que aquel absurdo compromiso llegaría a su fin y ellos podrían guiarlo hacia un futuro más adecuado.

—He pensado que podríamos dar un paseo por Freedom Trail —continuó Jake—. Hace un día estupendo y podremos caminar y charlar.

—Así verán el Chicago antiguo —aseguró Nessie.

—No hemos venido a ver Chicago—dijo lady Sarah en un tono desagradable—. Sino a saber de nuestro hijo.

—Todo se hará —intervino Jake en un tono conciliador—. Haremos un poco de turismo y nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

—Sí, claro. Había olvidado que lo que a ti siempre te ha gustado ha sido «pasarlo bien» —dijo la madre con un claro doble sentido, aun mirando a su hijo con gran afecto—. Por eso nos ha sorprendido este compromiso tan rápido. No pensamos que fueras a salir en serio con nadie.

—No ha sido rápido, mamá —dijo él—. Nessie lleva en la empresa dos años, y yo la conocí cuando me trasladé a Chicago hace seis meses.

La madre fijó la mirada en el anillo de Nessie y está lo giró nerviosamente.

—Me encanta el anillo —comentó Nessie—. La verdad es que, aunque lo elegimos juntos, Jake me sorprendió. Yo no esperaba tanto.

—Es bastante... adecuado —dijo la mujer con precaución.

—Y, probablemente, lo único que te podrás permitir —dijo el padre, profiriendo una vez más una encubierta amenaza de que podía desheredarlo.

Nessie escondió la mano lentamente y bajó la cabeza.

Sin duda, parte de la responsabilidad de que Jake perdiera su herencia recaía sobre ella. Tendría que convencerlos de que Jake tenía suficiente criterio como para elegir adecuadamente una esposa.

Después de un largo recorrido turístico, se detuvieron en Quincy Market a comer, pero lady Sarah parecía inapetente. Su mirada permanecía fija en el anillo que Nessie llevaba en la mano.

Cuando Jake propuso que siguieran la visita, fue lady Sarah la que se negó, aunque hablaba también por su marido.

—La verdad es que me duelen los pies. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Jake se encogió de hombros y paró un taxi.

—Pensé que os habría gustado ver dónde solían tomar el té los colonos de Chicago—dijo él una vez en el vehículo—. Solían pintarse como indios, lanzarse a nadar en la bahía y echar toneladas de té al mar.

El padre lo miró con gesto de desagrado.

—¡Qué forma tan absurda de malgastar el té! —dijo el lord—. Un acto estúpidamente impulsivo. Claro que algunos actos «impulsivos», pueden deshacerse —la mirada que le lanzó a su hijo fue tan clara, que hasta Nessie adivinó el mensaje.

Jake respondió tomando la mano de Nessie.

—Algunas cosas son así, porque deben serlo, padre. Igual que hay cosas que han de ser hechas y otras que no —dijo él. Luego dejó que el silencio dejara reposar las palabras como si de una profecía se hubiera tratado—. Os va a encantar el restaurante que he elegido para cenar. Tenemos el tiempo justo para cambiarnos. Va a ser una noche inolvidable, ya lo veréis.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Me encontré con una historia demasiado linda, pero es muy corta para subirla sola entonces pensé en subirla junto los dos siguientes libros de 6 pretendientes para que a acompañen a las historias de Carlisle-Esme y Garrett-Kate, la historia contiene 20 caps pero son muy cortos, bueno todavía no la he adaptado por lo que les quiero preguntar cual creen que sea mejor pareja?**_

_**1-Edward-Bella**_

_**2-Jasper-Alice**_

_**3-Emmett-Rosalie**_

_**4-Jacob-Nessie**_

_**Si no saben que decir solo escriban el número de la pareja**_

_**Para mi es muy importante su opinión. El próximo cap lo subo el domingo**_


	10. Chapter 10

******Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Para Jake cada vez estaba más claro que sus padres no tenían intención de permitir que Nessie se ganara su corazón. La ignoraban por completo o la escuchaban educadamente y luego despreciaban claramente su opinión. Era descorazonador ver cómo ella trataba, de agradar sin ningún resultado. A pesar de todo, Nessie continuaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

Jake miró los zapatos femeninos olvidados al pie de la cama. Él era el último en vestirse y la soledad del dormitorio le permitía deleitarse sin reparos con aquellos objetos femeninos que coloreaban su masculina estancia.

Los zapatos volvieron a captar su atención. Eran vulgares, prácticos, sin nada excepcional que los hicieran especiales. Y, sin embargo, lo invitaban a mirarlos embelesado. Parecían hechos a propósito para complementar su habitación. Como si la presencia de una mujer hubiera sido necesaria y, finalmente, hubiera ocurrido.

Los pantalones de Nessie también reposaban descuidadamente sobre la cama y la camisa tenía una manga extendida hacia el lado de Jake. «Su lado». Por una noche, aquel colchón había tenido dos espacios claramente delimitados: uno para ella, otro para él.

Jake tomó el jersey que había dejado sobre su almohada y aspiró su aroma. Debería haberlo quitado de allí, pero lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba, con la esperanza de que aquel olor impregnara sus sueños.

Se puso la chaqueta del traje y salió del dormitorio. En el salón esperaban Nessie y sus padres. Ella estaba de espaldas, pero giró de inmediato al oír sus pasos.

Se había puesto el traje rojo y estaba espectacular. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Se había recogido el pelo, dejando que algunos mechones enmarcaran su rostro. Las perlas añadían un toque final de elegancia y corrección que, sin duda, era la imagen que ella quería proyectar

—Estás preciosa —le susurró él—. Con el pelo así, estás particularmente sexy. ¿Estás tratando de volverme loco?

Sus padres lo habían oído, estaba convencido de ello, pues su madre había inspirado nerviosamente y su padre se había colocado las gafas.

Pero fue la respuesta de Nessie lo que captó su atención. Una sonrisa lenta y deliciosa se dibujó en su bello rostro y sus pupilas chocolates se iluminaron, antes de que sus párpados eclipsaran su brillo.

Sin duda el cumplido la había tomado por sorpresa, pero había encendido una llama en su interior. Podía notarlo en el rubor de sus mejillas, en el modo en que sus labios se habían entreabierto levemente.

—¿Estamos listos ya? —dijo el padre en un tono petulante.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. El taxi debe de estar a punto de llegar —dijo lady Black.

Al apartar la mirada de Nessie, Jake se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba fingiendo. Realmente se habría quedado allí admirándola.

Tomó el abrigo que ella había dejado sobre el sofá y la ayudó ponérselo.

—Vamos, Jake. Seguro que Nessie sabe arreglárselas sola —dijo la madre.

—Pero es que me encanta estar siempre a su disposición.

El padre y la madre intercambiaron una mirada de desánimo y salieron del apartamento.

—Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, pero me temo que tus padres jamás me aceptarán —susurró Nessie mientras cerraban la puerta.

—No te preocupes. Para el final de la velada, habré conseguido que se rindan a tus pies.

Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante, Nessie dijo absolutamente todo lo adecuado. Preguntó por Rachel, la hermana de Jake, por su esposo y sus hijas, recordando cada nombre con precisión. Incluso estuvo hablando con el padre sobre sus perros de caza.

Pero lord y lady Black se negaban a dejarse llevar. Reaccionaban siempre correcta pero fríamente.

Una vez en el restaurante, Jake pidió una botella de vino y unos entrantes.

Pero sólo un tenso silencio acompañó a la cara comida.

—Necesito que me excusen unos minutos —dijo repentinamente Nessie, probablemente cansada de tanta tensión.

El padre la miró alejarse extrañado, pero Jake pareció comprender su hastío. Se preguntó si estaría a punto de darse definitivamente por vencida. La verdad era que no podría culparla por ello.

—Jake, tenemos que hablar ahora que estarnos solos —dijo el padre.

—Esta relación es absolutamente insostenible —continuó la madre—. Tienes que pensar bien sobre lo que estás haciendo. No es demasiado tarde para poner fin al compromiso.

—¿Qué? —los miró como si lo hubieran insultado.

—Si continúas con todo esto, no voy a tener más remedio que desheredarte.

—Padre, no me preocupa el dinero. Puedo darle a mi esposa una vida confortable con el fruto de mi trabajo. Prefiero casarme con la mujer a la que amo y renunciar a la riqueza.

—Jake, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? —preguntó alarmada la madre—. Esta chica no está mal, pero tú puedes aspirar a mucho más: Puedes tener una adorable esposa, hijos, un título. Lady Leah sería la mujer indicada.

—Y la alianza entre nuestras dos familias nos beneficiaría a todos —le recordó el padre.

—Y nuestras relaciones sociales también se incrementarían —aseguró la madre.

—¡No quiero nada de eso! —insistió Jake—. Basta ya, no amo a lady Leah. No me imagino a mí mismo casado y viviendo con ella. A quien yo quiero esa Nessie.

—No seas necio. Piensa en todo aquello a lo que vas a renunciar.

—Te arrepentirás —le advirtió su madre, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa. Sus diamantes resplandecieron bajo la tenue luz.

—No, claro que no me voy a arrepentir, porque... —Jake ya no sabía qué argumentar. Sus padres no podían ver su punto de vista. Su mirada se centró por unos segundos en la mesa de al lado. Había una mujer embarazada—. Porque puede que Nessie... esté embarazada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un bebé? —preguntó la madre alarmada.

—¡Éste no es el modo en que los Black hacen las cosas! —protestó el padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a veces las cosas no se hacen, sino que suceden. No sabemos si, tal vez, sea lo mejor.

—Jake, preferiría que nos lo hubieras advertido... —su madre parecía realmente confusa.

—Quería que conocierais a Nessie antes de nada y vierais lo maravillosa que es.

—Está claro que tú piensas eso, pero...

—Por favor, sólo os pido que le deis una oportunidad.

Su madre suspiró pesadamente.

—Siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti —dijo el padre.

—William —intervino la madre—. Quizás hemos sido demasiado duros con Nessie. Si Jake está dispuesto a perderlo todo por ella, tal vez... bueno...

El padre tomó su copa y bebió lo que quedaba en ella.

—Necesitamos tiempo para pensar sobre todo esto.

Jake vio que Nessie se aproximaba a la mesa

—Ya viene. Por favor, no se lo hemos contado a nadie aún, así que...

—Tampoco nosotros vamos a contarlo —dijo el padre secamente, mientras hacía una señal al camarero para que trajera más vino.

—Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Nessie al sentarse en la silla, mientras se abanicaba—. No sé qué me pasa.

Jake observó cómo su madre miraba disimuladamente el vientre de Nessie.

El padre trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero no dejaba de mirar su plato y su copa.

—Esa comida es demasiado grasienta y no creo que sea conveniente que bebas.

—Yo nunca bebo, sólo en ocasiones especiales —protestó Nessie—. Esta noche es especial, porque los tenemos aquí con nosotros.

—Lo que quiere decir... —aclaró lady Sarah—. Es que tal vez no sea bueno para ti.

Nessie la miró sorprendida.

—Vaya, pensé que una copa de vino era buena para el corazón.

La madre negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No si te encuentras mal...

Nessie sonrió.

—¡Pero si nunca me había encontrado mejor! —ella levantó la copa—. Buena comida, buena compañía...

Lord Black le quitó la copa de entre los dedos.

—Ya está bien, no queremos que te excedas —dijo el hombre.

Ella miró completamente anonadada su mano vacía y la dejó reposar sobre la mesa. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—El vino no hará sino aumentar el sofoco —dijo Jake en un tono conciliador.

—Bueno...

—Dime, Nessie —la madre se pasó la mano por la servilleta que había en su regazo—. ¿Tienes sobrinos o sobrinas?

—No. Soy hija única —admitió ella—. Solía pedirles a mis padres que me dieran un hermanito, pero...

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Sólo me preguntaba si has estado en contacto con niños pequeños.

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero a falta de niños, siempre tenía la casa llena de perros y gatos. Mis padres decían que era como una madre para ellos. Les daba el biberón y me quedaba despierta cuando enfermaban.

Una expresión de profunda extrañeza cruzó el rostro de lady Sarah.

—Sí, Nessie, pero cuidar animales no es lo mismo que cuidar de un bebé.

—Lo sé. Supongo que para cuando llegue el momento ya sabré cuáles son las diferencias entre enseñar a un perro dónde hacer sus necesidades y enseñar a un niño.

Jake se atragantó y se tapó la boca con la servilleta al mismo tiempo que se servía más vino.

—O la diferencia entre los polvos contra pulgas y los polvos de talco —continuó Nessie.

Los padres la miraban desconcertados.

Jake posó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

—Es una persona tan maternal, que no puede evitar amar a todas las criaturas vivientes.

Su madre se limpió los labios con pequeños toques.

—Paul, el esposo de Rachel, es un excelente padre —dijo ella, orgullosa—. Estoy segura de que Jake también lo será.

—A pesar de todo, tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad —dijo el padre en un tono excesivamente seco.

—Por supuesto, los niños compensan por todo el esfuerzo que requiere su cuidado —la madre sonrió a Nessie por primera vez, pero fue un gesto tenso y controlado—. Requieren rutina y una educación estricta. Los bebés son maravillosos, pero se convierten en niños.

Nessie la miró completamente confusa.

—Madre...

—Sólo estoy diciendo que el modo de educar a un niño puede variar mucho dependiendo de la cultura, la ideología...

—Eso es cierto —dijo Nessie—. Mis padres eran poco ortodoxos, o innovadores, según como quiera verse. Pero yo creo que hicieron un buen trabajo conmigo.

—Muy buen trabajo —aseguró Jake, tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación—. ¿No creéis que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo? Podría haberme pasado toda la vida buscando y jamás haber dado con alguien como Nessie.

—Eso es cierto —dijo el padre, variando totalmente el significado de la frase de su hijo—. Has decidido cambiar el curso lógico de tu vida...

—Todavía sois tan jóvenes —dijo la madre—. Os conocéis hace demasiado poco. Es difícil imaginar...

—¿Que una pareja se pueda enamorar locamente en tan poco tiempo? Pues eso nos ocurrió a Nessie y a mí —dijo él, tratando de impedir que la madre utilizara la palabra «bebé».

—No es ésa la cuestión. Lo que ahora nos preocupa es el fruto de ese enamoramiento —respondió la madre.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_La mentira tiene patas cortas, que hará Jacob para aclarar la situación?_**

**_Con relación a la mini historia aquí les dejó el summary:_**

**_***** lleva tres años casada con ++++ y todavía lo sigue amando, pero ++++sentirá lo mismo? Después de todo ++++ pasa más tiempo en su oficina con - su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo que con ella y cuál será el secreto que ambos comparten._**

**_Hasta el penúltimo cap de esta historia cierro las votaciones de la mejor pareja. Subo el próximo cap el martes._**


	11. Chapter 11

******Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Nessie estaba de espaldas a Jake, cepillándose el pelo, mientras miraba por la ventana. La vista, un tranquilo parque infantil, no hacía sino agitarla aún más. Se preguntaba si los padres de Jake pensaban aceptarla sólo a cambio de que se convirtiera en una fábrica de niños.

—¿Qué estaba pasando esta noche en el restaurante, Jake? —preguntó ella, mientras se volvía a mirarlo. Se encontró la sorprendente imagen de su acompañante en calzoncillos y se quedó sin habla. Pero estaba determinada a seguir con la conversación, así que respiró profundamente y atacó de nuevo—. No dejaban de hablar de niños. Me dio la sensación de que serían capaces de aceptar nuestra relación si eso suponía tener un hijo.

—Bueno, es que les dije que... —Jake respiró profundamente—. Les dije que podría haber un bebé en camino.

—¿Un qué?

—Un bebé... ya sabes —hizo el gesto de acunar a alguien entre sus brazos.

—¿Les dijiste que estaba embarazada?

—No con esas palabras... —dijo él, dejando que los brazos le cayeran a cada lado.

—Me importa poco con qué palabras se lo dijeras.

—Lo siento.

Nessie abandonó el cepillo en el tocador y se dejó caer en la cama.

—¡Piensan que voy a tener un bebe! Por eso cambiaron repentinamente de actitud hacía mí —se volvió hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que el movimiento dejaba parte de su seno al descubierto—. Tienes que decirles la verdad. No seré capaz de mirarlos a los ojos mañana por la mañana. Van a creer que tú y yo... —señaló la cama.

Él se sentó sobre el colchón.,

—Eso es lo que suelen hacer las parejas cuando comparten casa, ¿sabes?

—Pero yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor, no me estoy acostando contigo.

—Anoche lo hiciste

—¡Pero eso fue diferente!

Él sonrió seductoramente.

—Lo fue, ¿verdad?

—Jake, hablo en serio.

—Yo también —abrió la cama y se metió entre las sábanas—. Ven, hablaremos de todo esto como lo hicimos anoche. He oído en alguna parte que las parejas solucionan sus problemas antes de dormir.

Nessie habría deseado poder enfurecerse con él, pero le resultaba imposible. Lo más que podía hacer era contener las ganas de sonreír. La actitud de aquel hombre era siempre tan jovial, la vida le parecía un juego divertido y los pequeños problemas no eran más que un motivo para bromear

—Puedes apoyarte en mi brazo y protestar todo lo que quieras. Yo, mientras tanto, puedo acariciarte el vientre y...

—¡De eso nada!

Él se rió.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Esta noche no podía evitar mirarte y preguntarme qué aspecto tendrías embarazada. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?

—Jake, no me parece bien que hables así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? Estoy en mi habitación y puedo hablar como quiera. Tú estás compartiendo mi cama y eso te convierte en mi confidente.

Nessie se acostó a su lado, no sin reparos, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada vacía. Muy pronto su brazo la invitó a reposar sobre él, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Dime, ¿te gustan los bebés? —preguntó él.

—Sí, teniéndolos en el momento y las circunstancias adecuadas —dijo ella—. Cuando encuentre al hombre con el que quiera compartir mi vida, estaré encantada de tener un montón de ellos.

—¿Un montón?

—Sí —dijo ella y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos con lady Leah?

—¿Qué? —él se tensó ligeramente.

—Tus padres no dejan de mencionarla. Por lo que dicen debe de ser la esposa y la madre perfecta. Saliste con ella, ¿verdad?

Jake se rió.

—Pareces celosa.

—¡No digas tonterías! —dejó pasar unos segundos—. Sólo me preguntaba cuál era tu relación con ella. Por lo que se ve, no puedo competir con sus virtudes ante tus padres, Además, si se supone que estoy embarazada de tu bebé, tengo cierto derecho a saber lo que hubo entre esa mujer y tú. Me lo debes.

Jake se rió. Pero pronto su carcajada se desvaneció. Se volvió a mirarla.

—Nessie, te aseguro que le das un millón de vueltas a lady Leah. Eres infinitamente más sexy y atractiva —le dijo él—. Nunca ocurrió nada importante entre ella y yo. Y me alegro de que así fuera, porque de otro modo jamás te habría conocido.

Al final, Nessie había acabado por sucumbir a sus suplicas y había aceptado seguir con la farsa del bebé.

A partir de aquel nuevo engaño, Jake se había mostrado aún más solícito y atento. Los padres, embelesados por la fingida evidencia de un embarazo, parecían más proclives a aceptar a la forzosa nuera.

Después de cuatro días de actuación, Nessie empezaba a sentir cierta confusión respecto a lo que era ficción y realidad. Miraba sin remedio los trajes de premamá y los muebles de bebé. Y, al parecer, a Jake también le había afectado, pues la abrazaba cariñosamente cada vez que se cruzaban con un pequeño querubín.

Aunque, en privado, Nessie insistía en pedirle a Jake que pusiera fin a aquello, no podía evitar deleitarse con el sueño.

Lord William y lady Sarah habían dejado su agria actitud y la habían transformado en un trato correcto. No por ello había desaparecido el aura de descontento que los rodeaba.

—No nos has contado nada de tus padres —dijo lady Sarah una noche mientras cenaban—. ¿A qué se dedican?

Nessie sintió un ataque de pánico. Sus padres habían hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero no se habían centrado en nada.

—Pues... se dedican a... manufacturar jabones y velas aromáticas. Tienen su propia empresa.

Lord William pareció repentinamente interesado.

—¿De verdad? ¿No formarán parte del Grupo R&D?

R&D era una de las empresas más poderosas de Norte América. No había una sola cocina que no empleara sus productos.

—No, no. Es una empresa pequeña.

—Los padres de Nessie se dedican a la fabricación de productos naturales.

—En un mundo tan competitivo como el nuestro, es interesante crear pequeños espacios de especialización —dijo el padre.

—El suyo es un espacio muy pequeño.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu padre —dijo lord William.

Nessie se quedó sin respiración.

—Y a tu madre —aseguró lady Sarah—. Me parece lo adecuado.

—Vaya... —dijo Nessie con la voz estrangulada—. La verdad es que están siempre viajando.

—Pero el otro día te entendí que se encontraban en Chicago en este momento —dijo lady Sarah.

—Sí... bueno... Están temporalmente aquí —respondió Nessie, mientras trataba de recordar qué era exactamente lo que les había contado.

—Entonces quizás podríamos quedar mañana.

—No sé...

—Insisto —dijo lady Sarah—. Creo que es importante conocerlos.

—Bueno... mis padres no son de los que salen a menudo, ni pertenecen a ningún club de golf...

—Son gente maravillosa —aseguró Jake—. Muy interesante.

—Definitivamente tenemos que vernos. Supongo que se preguntarán si nuestra familia es adecuada para su hija.

—La verdad es que no creo... —Nessie comenzó a protestar, pero Jake la interrumpió.

—Hay un restaurante familiar cerca del cabo. Es un lugar informal y maravilloso que descubrí hace poco. Podríamos quedar allí y tener un encuentro distendido.

—Es una idea maravillosa —aseguró lady Sarah—. Ve a llamarlos, Nessie.

Se sintió acorralada y no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían.

—¿Estás segura de que no va a ser un sitio muy caro? —preguntó su madre—. Ahora mismo no estamos muy holgados de dinero. Odio esos restaurantes en los que te cobran doce dólares por una ensalada.

Nessie en parte deseaba que sus padres declinaran la invitación, pero por otro lado quería que fueran. Le parecía interesante que vieran cómo vivía otra gente. Estaba convencida de que los padres de Jake y los suyos eran polos totalmente contrapuestos.

—No te preocupes por el precio. Jake nos invita. Dice que es un sitio realmente especial y elegante. Como sus padres están aquí, quiere que os conozcáis —hizo una pausa—. Os vais a poner elegantes, ¿verdad?

—De negro, ya sabes. Sirve para cualquier ocasión —dijo la madre.

Nessie esperaba que su aspecto no resultara demasiado descuidado.

—No lleguéis tarde.

—Claro que no. Nessie, sabemos hacer las cosas como es debido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que me gustaría que todo saliera muy bien. Significa mucho para mí.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

—La verdad es que me gustaría deciros algo sobre los padres de Jake y esta reunión...

—¿Sí?

Nessie se miró el anillo que relucía en la mano. Tendría que llevar guantes o mantener la mano oculta bajo la mesa para que sus padres no repararan en el anillo. No podía explicarles la farsa en la que se veía envuelta.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse Y se preparó para hablar.

—Vienen de Inglaterra y son típicamente británicos. Muy, muy británicos —enfatizó ella—. Tienes que advertir a Charles de que Jake puede que se los presente como lord y lady Black.

Un breve silencio cargó de tensión los segundos siguientes.

—¿Crees que Jake podrían evitar presentarlos así? No quiero que tu padre suelte alguna inconveniencia sobre las castas nobles, la servidumbre y esas cosas.

—Tampoco yo quiero que lo haga, sobre todo porque Jake es un muy buen amigo, un tipo estupendo y muy normal a pesar de su título.

—También él tiene uno?

—Así suele ser. Es algo que se hereda, mamá.

—Bueno, no te preocupes querida, todo se puede superar.

La respuesta de su madre no la tranquilizó demasiado. Pero Nessie estaba dispuesta a que la velada resultara un éxito; costara lo que costara.

Antes del encuentro, había contado alguna que otra peculiaridad de sus progenitores, les había advertido que, por su profesión, estaban muy preocupados con el medio ambiente y que se trataba de gente un tanto particular.

Por suerte, llegaron puntuales y, aunque Charles se tensó cuando Jake le presentó a lord y lady Black, no hizo comentario alguno.

Mientras la madre saludaba a todo el mundo, Charles le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te parece mi nueva camisa? —preguntó, mostrando con orgullo la manga bien planchada.

—Estupenda —dijo Nessie—. Pero tienes un hilo en el bolsillo...

El padre miró hacia abajo.

—Vaya, se me olvidó quitarlo —tiró de la pequeña hebra—. Me la ha dado Raoul. Les han proporcionado nuevos uniformes, y me ha dado una de las camisas. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era quitarle el bordado con el logotipo de Donut Kitchen. Ya ves, sólo con eso, he conseguido una elegante prenda de vestir. ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Bueno..

Charles le tendió el brazo a lady Sarah.

—Es un material estupendo. Repele las manchas, no se arruga —le dijo, y la mujer miró confusa la manga de poliéster—. Es una tela muy práctica. Veremos cómo funciona nuestro jabón en ella.

—Claro —dijo la mujer, repentinamente aliviada por el último comentario—. Se trata de un experimento. Están probando un nuevo producto.

Lord William se rió, creyendo comprender de qué trataba su extraño comentario. Fue Charles, entonces, quien lo miró confuso.

—Les he contado que hacéis jabón y velas —aclaró Nessie.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que hacemos —dijo Makenna con patente orgullo y sacó dos paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos que le entregó a lady Sarah—. Le he traído unas velas preciosas.

La mujer lo olió cuidadosamente.

—Gracias, huelen muy bien.

—Son de miel y almendras —dijo Makenna—. Le aseguro que quitaran el mal olor de cualquier habitación.

—Podemos esperar al coche abajo —sugirió Jake.

Todos bajaron mientras charlaban. Jake y Nessie intervenían siempre que había algún tema potencialmente problemático.

Esperaron durante un rato y, al ver que el vehículo no llegaba, Jake llamó a la compañía.

—He pedido una limusina, pero al parecer ha tenido un problema mecánico. Deberían estar aquí dentro de cinco minutos.

Esperaron cinco minutos, pero la limusina seguía sin aparecer.

Lady Sarah protestó porque tenía frío en los pies y Makenna se cobijó con el mantón que cubría su sencillo vestido negro.

El móvil de Jake sonó. Después de una breve conversación, las noticias no fueron buenas.

—La avería es seria y no van a poder llegar. Podemos llamar a dos taxis y...

—Nada de eso —dijo Charles—. Yo os llevaré.

Nessie miró a Jake horrorizada, sin saber qué hacer.

—No es un coche de lujo, pero tiene calefacción y hay asientos para todos.

—Después del tiempo que llevamos esperando, me da igual en qué vayamos —aseguró lady Sarah.

Nessie sabía que tan alta dama no podía ni imaginar con lo que se iban a encontrar.

El microbús que apareció ante ellos estaba decorado con símbolos de la paz, flores y arco iris.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó lady Sarah al ver que Charles metía la llave en la cerradura.

—Es una VW, una auténtica joya de anticuario. Cualquier coleccionista pagaría mucho por ella —comentó Charles inocentemente.

—¡Ah! Es una pieza de colección —dijo lord William reconfortado—. Sí, la verdad es que tiene mucho encanto.

Nessie se puso la mano en la frente para apaciguar su sofoco. No se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía encajar milagrosamente.

—Nessie, ¿qué es eso que llevas en el dedo? —preguntó repentinamente Makenna.

Nessie apartó la mano de su rostro y el anillo resplandeció.

—¡Charles las, mira! —llamó rápidamente al padre—. ¡Nessie está comprometida!

* * *

Hola

Qué les pareceio el cap? Como saldran Nessie y Jacob de esta, solo que dan 5 caps para el final. Nos leemos el jueves


	12. Chapter 12

**********Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

—Quiero proponer un brindis —dijo Charles levantando su copa de champán—. Por mi hija y el hombre que ha elegido para ser su esposo. Finalmente, ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Siempre dijo que el día que lo encontrara, se casaría. ¡Que siempre disfruten de los placeres maritales del Kama Sutra!

Nessie se puso lívida al escuchar a su padre. Jake se limitó a soltar una carcajada, bebió y le dio un beso que sabía a champán caro y a placer. Se inclinó sobre ella.

—Tus padres son como un soplo de aire fresco.

—Bueno, tienen sus momentos —dijo ella, con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos añadiera algo aún más embarazoso.

—Por supuesto, Makenna y yo jamás hemos creído en la necesidad de un papel que selle nuestro amor —dijo Charles.

Nessie se puso alerta.

—Papá...

—Aunque al final nos casamos —añadió Makenna—. Un poco tarde, pero lo hicimos.

—Por petición de Nessie —dijo Charles.

—¿Se casaron después de... —lady Sarah agitó la mano en un gesto inquieto—, ¿después de que Nessie naciera?

—Cuando la niña tenía once años. Nunca hemos estado de acuerdo con el modo en que funciona el sistema, la religión organizada, la burocracia. Pero nuestra niña es tremendamente tradicional —dijo Charles.

—Un día nos dijo que, por su propia salud mental y bienestar, necesitaba que nos casáramos. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? —dijo Makenna—. Ella lo planeó y lo organizó todo.

—Una chica inteligente —dijo lord William.

—Al menos con cierto sentido común —aseguró lady Sarah.

—¿Para cuándo tenéis prevista la boda? —preguntó Makenna.

—Bueno... no de momento —dijo Nessie.

—Pero no podéis esperar eternamente —dijo la madre de Jake—. No queremos que la historia se repita.

Nessie parpadeó al darse cuenta de que se refería a su embarazo

Jake la abrazó:

—Tenemos tiempo, no os preocupéis. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es disfrutar de la agradable reunión.

Nessie trató de relajarse, pero una pregunta inquietante la perturbaba: ¿Cómo iban a salir de aquel embrollo sin que nadie terminara herido?

—Tenemos que decirles a tus padres que no hay bebé —le suplicó Nessie una vez a solas con él en el dormitorio—. Tenemos que decírselo antes de que las cosas se compliquen más. No quiero que se encuentren con mis padres y se lo cuenten.

Él la miró preocupado.

—Te he puesto en un compromiso con todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo ella.

Jake se aproximó a ella.

—He sido un egoísta. Me has estado ayudando y no me he dado ni cuenta de lo que suponía todo esto para ti. Pero te aseguro que no era mi intención que sucediera todo esto.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

—No sé cómo decírselo —dijo él, acariciándole los brazos—. Estoy convencido de que se van a sentir muy decepcionados. Piensan que llevas al heredero de lo Black dentro de ti.

—Jake... —dijo ella, posando la mano sobre su mejilla—. Los dos sabemos que esto se nos empieza a escapar de las manos. Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien realmente te quieras casar y tener hijos. Pero por ahora...

—Pero por ahora no estás preparada para ser la madre de mis hijos —dijo él, mirándola tan intensamente, que parecía a punto de prenderle fuego a sus pupilas.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó al salón, donde los padres de él se estaban tomando una taza de té antes de acostarse.

—Padre, madre; tengo algo que deciros —lord William levantó la vista del periódico, lady Sarah bajó el sonido de la televisión—. Ha habido un malentendido respecto al bebé.

—¿El bebé? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó lord William.

—No, realmente no. Lo que sucede es que...

Lady Sarah palideció y lord William bajó el periódico y miró a su hijo preocupado.

—Estáis esperando un bebé, ¿no es así?

—No exactamente. La verdad es que estaba tan ilusionado con la idea...

Nessie intervino al ver que Jake no encontraba una vía de escape.

—Jake malinterpretó algo que le dije y entendió que estaba embarazada. Pero no es así.

—¿Eso significa que no tenéis que casaros? —dijo lord William.

—No por obligación. A mí me encantará tener hijos una vez casados, pero no antes. Si nos casamos es porque realmente nos amamos. Ésa es la razón fundamental.

Los padres no dijeron nada pero Nessie notó cierta decepción en sus miradas.

—La verdad es que me ha desilusionado la noticia —aseguró Jake, y la solemnidad y seriedad de su tono le provocaron a Nessie un escalofrío. Parecía que realmente lo dijera sinceramente.

Ella se abrazó a él.

—Sí, otra vez será.

—William y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido no regresar a casa el domingo. Nos gustaría hacer turismo.

Nessie notó que Jake se tensaba. Sin duda había malinterpretado sus sentimientos. Había visto más de lo que había en sus gestos. No eran más que parte de la farsa.

—¿Os quedáis?

—Aquí no. Nos gustaría viajar hacia la costa —dijo lord William.

—Pero regresaremos —anunció lady Sarah—. Todavía hay cosas que necesitamos hablar y conocer, Jake.

—Fantástico —dijo él—. Nessie y yo tenemos un montón de reuniones y una cena de empresa, así que nos vendrá bien que os toméis unas vacaciones. Pero la habitación de invitados estará disponible para cuando queráis regresar, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Por supuesto —dijo Nessie, aunque por dentro maldecía el cambio de planes.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más iba a poder fingir, porque la cruda realidad era que sus sentimientos empezaban a ser sinceros.

Una vez de vuelta en el dormitorio, Jake se sentó sobre la cama, agarró el cinturón de Nessie y la instó a quedarse de pie entre sus piernas.

—No tiene sentido que vuelvas a la habitación de invitados —le dijo—. Sé que esto no estaba planeado, pero...

—¿Sí?

La tomó de la cintura y deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas.

—Me voy a volver loco de pensar que estás durmiendo sola en la habitación de al lado. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte conmigo.

—Jake, yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor, y esta situación empieza a ser muy confusa.

—¿Confusa? ¿Por qué? A mí empieza a gustarme todo esto, ¿a ti no?

Ella se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder, sin saber bien a qué se refería. No sabía qué de todo le gustaba: el juego, la realidad. Tampoco tenía claro, qué quería. Sólo sabía que cada vez quería más de él, pero que sus vidas se separarían muy pronto.

—Estoy preocupada por mis padres. Ahora piensan que estamos comprometidos.

—Lo que me da más motivos para rogarte que te quedes en mi dormitorio. Si piensan que estamos comprometidos, esperarán que durmamos juntos. Además, no sabemos cuándo se presentarán otra vez aquí, y nos pueden tomar por sorpresa.

—Jake, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? Yo te he dado dos semanas de mi tiempo, y ahora tu farsa ha traspasado los límites de tu vida y se ha filtrado en la mía. Todo se está complicando demasiado.

Él no pareció atender a su desesperada súplica, soltó una carcajada y bromeó, mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

—¿Qué quieres primero, un niño o una niña?

—Jake, esto no tiene gracia. Nos estamos acercando demasiado el uno al otro. Por ejemplo, no deberías estar acariciándome de ese modo, y yo... —se detuvo. No podía confesarle cuánto lo deseaba—. No quería que nuestra relación se convirtiera en algo tan... personal.

—Lo personal es el estadio inmediatamente anterior a lo íntimo.

—¡Jake! —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—. ¡No puedo seguir durmiendo en tu habitación!

Él se rió.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre para conservarte en su cama?

* * *

Hola

No me maten se que dije que subiria este cap el jueves pero no se se me olvido y acabo de decir que el martes subire los caps 14 y 15 de En busca del Highlander cuando ya subi el 14, me estoy volviendo loca, para los que siguen mi otra historia les notifico que el martes subo los caps 15 y 16 y el domingo 2 de diciembre el 17. Mañana sin falta subo el cap 13 de esta historia, cuidensen mucho


	13. Chapter 13

**************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Nessie se quedó en su cama y Jake tuvo la sensación de que así debían ser las cosas. No podía ser de otro modo. Le pesaba que los padres de ella creyeran que estaban comprometidos, porque la situación sería aún más difícil en su caso cuando tuviera que volver a su apartamento.

No obstante, probada su capacidad de analizar y enfrentarse a cualquier situación, estaba seguro de que lo haría bien.

Aquella mujer era increíble. Tenía una impresionante destreza para ayudarlo en su trabajo, haciendo observaciones que jamás se le habrían pasado a él por la cabeza. Confiaba tan ciegamente en ella y en su talento que incluso le había pedido que leyera el testamento de su abuelo y le diera su opinión.

Sentía una extraña dependencia hacia ella, y no hacía sino llamarla a todas horas para solicitar su consejo.

En la sala de personal no dejaba de citar sus palabras y mucha gente lo miraba intrigado preguntándose qué podían tener de común Nessie y él.

Jamás podrían haber sospechado lo que había entre ellos.

Jamás podrían imaginar cómo olía su pelo después de la ducha, o cómo su sonrisa parecía iluminar la estancia en la que se encontrara. Su risa era refrescante y los suspiros de su boca una canción reconfortante.

Sus padres debieron darse cuenta de ello cuando la llamaron Renesmee, era única. El nombre encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad, como ella encajaba en su vida.

Tras la marcha de lord y lady Black, tanto ella como él habían decidido pasar algún tiempo solos. Pero no habían podido.

El lunes Jake había sacado entradas para el fútbol y le había pedido que lo acompañara. Por la noche, había yacido despierto durante horas a su lado, mientras ella dormía cubierta por la camiseta del equipo que él le había comprado. Era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones agradables que podía albergar una tarde en un estadio.

El martes fueron al cine y fue otra experiencia prodigiosa ver sus lágrimas en las escenas tristes y sentir el calor de su cuerpo próximo al de él en las escenas sensuales.

No había podido evitar imaginársela en su cama, compartiendo los más íntimos placeres.

El miércoles por la noche había insistido en llevarla a Cheers, el famoso bar que había inspirado la serie de televisión.

—Desde que se han ido mis padres todo ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? —dijo él, mientras cenaban algo.

—Pensaba que estábamos juntos por nuestro acuerdo... —Nessie se metió una patata frita en la boca.

—¿Pero?

—Pero resulta que me gusta estar contigo —confesó ella.

—¿Y eso es malo? —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró fijamente.

—Podría serlo. Me estás malcriando. Me estás enseñando a divertirme —le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Jamás antes había estado en el fútbol. A mis padres no les gustan los deportes competitivos. Pero a mí el partido que vimos me pareció realmente emocionante. Nunca había tenido tanto calor sentada al aire libre en pleno invierno.

Jake se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Eso probablemente fue por mi causa. Las chicas del departamento de ventas piensan que soy uno de esos solteros que elevan la temperatura.

Jake obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba. Nessie se rió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Y tienen razón.

—Fantástico. Sí tú piensas lo mismo, ya no tengo que convencerte.

—Claro que tienes que convencerme. Debes llevarme a restaurantes, cines y esas cosas. Es el modo de resarcirme por los duros momentos que estoy pasando con el compromiso.

—Mañana tenemos otro duro momento por el que pasar —dijo él—. Esa cena en casa de Charlie. Me gustaría poder decir que no vamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es uno de nuestros últimos días juntos. Quizás pienses que soy poco sociable, pero te quiero toda para mí. No quiero que haya nadie más. Nos lo pasamos tan bien juntos —las palabras salieron sin que las pudiera contener, antes incluso de darse cuenta del significado que tenían.

Nessie sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras se vestía. No sabía por qué aquella salida la entristecía. Había pasado muchos días y noches con Jake. Pero aquello era diferente. Ir a una fiesta de oficina con él era como tener una cita.

Jake le había dicho a Charlie que, puesto que vivían en la misma urbanización bien podían ir juntos a la fiesta. Nessie sabía que Jake quería mantener en secreto su particular relación, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil.

Estaban todo el día gravitando el uno alrededor del otro, tanto en el trabajo como en su vida privada.

Nessie se pasó la mano para alisar una leve arruga de su traje de noche. Pensó en lo que su madre siempre decía: el negro servía para cualquier ocasión.

También era el color del luto y la seducción. Nessie estaba de luto porque sus días junto a Jake estaban a punto de acabar. Por otra parte, la seducción era una idea que no dejaba de rondarle. No podía evitarla. Su relación se iba haciendo cada día más íntima y más próxima. Sus besos de buenas noches muchas veces sobrepasaban los límites de lo que era razonable. Los dejaban a ambos confusos y con ansias de mucho más. En los momentos más inoportunos, le venía a la memoria la sensación de sus labios rozando su boca.

Todo aquello era enloquecedor.

Necesitaba hacer público que conocía a aquel hombre demasiado bien, que sabía exactamente cuál era el sonido de su risa, o el sabor de sus besos. Habría deseado poder gritar: «¡Jake Black es mío!»

Lo que había empezado como un juego comenzaba a confundirse peligrosamente con la realidad.

Pensativa, se llevó la mano al collar de perlas. Se había vestido para él, sensual, pero elegante. Se preguntó si se daría cuenta.

Tomó el bolso y se dirigió al salón.

Jake estaba junto a la chimenea. Nada más entrar la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Te has vestido así para impresionar al jefe? Me han dicho que el vicepresidente del departamento de exportación es un verdadero donjuán. Puede que no estés segura cerca de él.

—Me arriesgaré —dijo ella.

Jake se aproximó.

—Yo tampoco me siento seguro contigo —le dijo él—. Jamás sé si voy ganando o perdiendo.

Ella se estremeció. Se sentía vulnerable y deseable al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que vas ganando.

—Ya, pero ni la mitad de lo que yo querría obtener —dijo él. Luego tomó el abrigo de ella y la ayudó a ponérselo—. No queremos llegar tarde, para que las malas lenguas no inventen algo a nuestra costa.

Durante el trayecto de ida los dos estuvieron particularmente silenciosos. Jake parecía pensativo, como si algo lo preocupara. No fue hasta el final que Nessie se atrevió a interrogarlo.

—Tus padres estarán a punto de regresar a Chicago, ¿no es así?

—Han llamado mientras te vestías. Pero no quiero hablar de ello —puso el intermitente y torció hacia la calle de Charlie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te han dicho algo que te ha molestado?

—Insisto en que no quiero hablar de ello —repitió él, extrañamente irritable.

Aparcó el coche junto al de Bella. Nessie molesta por su actitud, no esperó a que él le abriera la puerta. Salió, pero le esperó a medio camino de la puerta.

Bella y su acompañante, Demetri, un conocido playboy de Chicago, se acercaron a recibirlos.

—Sois los últimos en llegar —dijo ella—. Estaba empezando a pensar que os habíais perdido.

—Lo siento se —justificó Nessie—. He tardado más de lo habitual.

—Me ha hecho esperar para mantener el suspense —dijo Jake—. Y la verdad es que ha valido la pena, ¿no crees?

Bella sonrió a Nessie.

—Sí. Últimamente tienes un aspecto diferente. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿A mí? Nada. Simplemente estoy experimentando algunas cosas nuevas. Por ejemplo, el otro día fui a un partido de fútbol. No había estado nunca antes.

—¿Fuisteis juntos? —preguntó Bella.

—Sólo pude conseguir un par de entradas —explicó Jake

—Deberíais haberos venido conmigo —dijo Demetri—. Mi empresa siempre nos da entradas. Vamos un montón de gente.

—Sí, claro. Alguna vez lo haremos —prometió Jake.

El ascensor se abrió en la cuarta planta y muy pronto se encontraron en el recibidor del opulento piso de Charlie.

Edward Masen, vicepresidente del departamento de estrategia y desarrollo, se acercó a ellas del brazo de una hermosa mujer.

—Jake, Nessie —dijo con su habitual seriedad—. Ésta es Tanya.

Su acompañante sonrió tímidamente, mostrando unos dientes perfectos bajo unos labios sensuales y provocativos.

Después de que intercambiaran los correspondientes saludos, Charlie se aproximó a ellos.

—Pasemos al comedor —dijo el anfitrión—. Una deliciosa cena nos aguarda.

Todo el mundo llenó sus platos en el espléndido bufé que se ofrecía y comieron mientras charlaban amigablemente, momento que Bella aprovechó para acorralar a Jake. La excusa, un supuesto negocio en Portugal, no hizo sino guiar la conversación hacia el verdadero interés de Bella.

—¿Qué hay entre Nessie y tú? Sé que estáis representando un papel ante tus padres, pero no entiendo por qué seguís aquí y en la oficina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nessie y tú os estáis convirtiendo en una pareja. Jamás se ve al uno sin el otro.

—Bueno, yo... nosotros —apartó la mirada de Bella y buscó a Nessie. Era cierto, se habían convertido en una pareja. No podía imaginarse haciendo algo sin ella—. Somos amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—Me gusta estar con ella, eso no tengo que fingirlo.

Pero si se atrevía a ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había mucho más. No le gustaba sino que le encantaba estar con ella y, por desgracia, eso estaba predestinado a acabarse demasiado pronto.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Como lo prometi (esta vez no se me olvido), qué les parecio el cap?**_

_**Actualizo el lunes, solo faltan 3 caps para terminar la historia, pronto subo el libro de Carlisle-Esme (Recuperando el pasado) y dentro de esta incuyo Secreto de matrimonio (todavía falta definir la pareja). Cuidensen mucho**_


	14. Chapter 14

******************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Jake no parecía el mismo desde el día de la cena en casa de Charlie. Se lo habían pasado bien, al menos Nessie lo había hecho. Pero a partir de entonces, Jake se había comportado de un modo extraño y distante.

El viernes por la tarde, después de trabajar, Nessie se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a leer el periódico. Pero no parecía capaz de concentrarse, así que lo apartó a un lado.

—Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Sí, así es —dijo Jake, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y revisaba el taco de cartas sin abrir.

—Y muy pronto todo habrá terminado.

—Ya —dijo él al parecer decepcionado.

—Así que si hay algo que quiera saber de ti... tendré que preguntártelo ahora. Y si hay algún asunto pendiente, es el momento de tratarlo.

Jake se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y la miró con intensidad. Luego se dirigió a la ventana.

—Me gustaría saber —continuó ella—. Si esa chimenea funciona de verdad —él la miró confuso—. ¿Se pueden asar nubes de azúcar?

—No lo sé.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüemos? —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Mi madre nunca me dejaba comer nubes. Decía que no era saludable.

Él la miró de un modo extraño.

—Tus padres te privaron de muchas cosas.

—Pero me dieron otras a cambio.

Jake encendió la chimenea de gas y las llamas comenzaron a caldear la atmósfera.

—Es casi hermoso —dijo Nessie, mirando al fuego.

—Tu padre diría que es artificial.

—Sí, pero mi madre aprobaría que no se queme madera innecesariamente y se malgasten nuestros recursos.

—Mis padres protestarían porque ante una chimenea se toma una copa de jerez, no un paquete de nubes.

Jake y Nessie se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

Luego, se hizo un silencio denso y sus ojos intercambiaron una intensa mirada. Las llamas que parecían querer devorar con insaciable apetito los falsos troncos, llenaban la habitación de cálidas sombras e iluminaban los rostros absortos.

Jake apartó lentamente la mirada, se acercó al sofá y quitó el pequeño chal que adornaba el respaldo.

—Nos servirá de manta para sentarnos junto a la chimenea —dijo—. Iré por un tenedor.

Nessie se sentó sobre la improvisada manta y esperó a que él regresara.

—Esto es lo más que he podido encontrar —le entregó un largo tenedor de cocina. Luego abrió la bolsa de nubes y las puso sobre un plato.

Mientras ella las pinchaba en el tenedor, él se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en el suelo. Nessie sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al notar su sensual y masculino cuerpo tan cerca.

—Creo que ésta es una tradición norteamericana —dijo ella, tratando de desviar su propia atención del hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones inoportunas.

—Cuando vengas a Inglaterra, te voy a enseñar lo que es de verdad la tradición, con toda su pompa y circunstancia.

Ella acercó la brocheta de nubes al fuego.

—¿Eso significa que estoy invitada?

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría enseñarte la tierra en la que nací.

Nessie sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Él tendió la mano y la puso sobre la de ella para voltear la nube que empezaba a derretirse. El agradable calor de su palma le provocó un escalofrío. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre el cuello. Eso le hacía pensar en los besos que habían intercambiado en beneficio de una causa que no era la suya.

Lo miró de reojo. Parecía concentrado en el fuego, pero ella sabía que su atención estaba fija en ella.

—¿Sabes que Charles ha encontrado un trabajo en Vermont? —le dijo ella en un susurro—. Eso era exactamente lo que mis padres querían.

—¿En serio? —dijo él.

—Sí. Charles ha tenido mucha suerte. La verdad es que nunca antes había tenido un trabajo de verdad, por lo que no tienen ahorros —sacaron la nube y ella le dio un pequeño mordisco—. ¡Esto es delicioso!

Él se rió y trató de sacar la otra nube del pincho metálico, pero se le derretía entre los dedos.

—Haré otras dos —anunció él cuando logró despegar la melosa masa—. Tú sigue con tu historia.

—Creo que es el primer paso para que puedan ahorrar algo y estar donde querían estar. Eso significa... —Nessie dudó un momento—. Significa que vuelvo a recuperar mi apartamento.

Durante un instante, él le lanzó un escueta y oscura mirada. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en el fuego.

—Se supone que ésa es una buena noticia, ¿no?

—Bueno, así podrás tener tu casa toda para ti.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que cada cual seguirá su camino.

—Así es, tal y como queríamos.

—Cuando empezamos con este juego, no pensaba que iba a acabar queriendo las cosas que deseo ahora. Estar contigo me ha hecho recapacitar sobre mis prioridades.

—¿Han cambiado?

—Digamos que ahora no me da tanto miedo como antes atarme a alguien. Supongo que la presión de tú familia me provocaba una actitud rebelde. Hasta ahora, no quería que ninguna mujer pensara que iba en serio. Sólo les ofrecía pasar un buen rato. No estaba preparado para el matrimonio, y necesitaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Ella levantó la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando. No se sentía capaz de soportar su rechazo.

—Si me vas a advertir que los besos que hemos compartido o que las veces que me has abrazado no han tenido significado real, evítatelo, porque ya lo sé, y...

—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Lo que trato de explicar es que, en realidad, dentro de mí, siempre he ansiado encontrar el amor, siempre he querido tener una relación seria, un compromiso —apartó el tenedor del fuego y lo dejó sobre el plato—. Estar contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que el matrimonio no tiene por qué ser una imposición, sino algo a lo que yo decido llegar con la mujer que elija.

Lentamente, deslizó la mano por la nuca de Nessie y aproximó sus labios a los ella. Ésta se estremeció al anticipar lo que iba a suceder.

—Gracias por todo, Nessie —su respiración acarició la boca expectante de ella.

Pero antes de que el esperado beso tuviera lugar, se apartó de ella.

En ese instante Nessie se dio cuenta de que, aunque Jake Black estuviera preparado para recibir a alguien en su vida, ese alguien no era ella.

Sus padres regresaron antes de lo previsto, un sábado por la mañana.

—¿Dónde está Nessie? —preguntó su madre nada más entrar.

—Ha ido a visitar a sus padres.

—Deduzco que la situación no ha cambiado.

—Por supuesto que no. La quiero más que nunca —afirmó él.

Su padre dejó el paraguas sobre la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla.

—Tenemos que hablar y, sinceramente, prefiero hacerlo mientras Nessie no esté aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has hecho, investigar a su familia?

El padre frunció el ceño.

—Eso no ha sido necesario. Son gente con un sistema de valores válido, al que se atienen fielmente, y merecen mi respeto a pesar de lo dispares que sean nuestros criterios.

La madre se sentó a la mesa, muy recta y algo tensa.

—Hemos estado discutiendo sobre este matrimonio y hemos decidido no oponernos.

Jake los miró sorprendido.

—¿Perdón?

Miró a su madre y luego a su padre. Éste asintió. Jake notó que las rodillas se le doblaban y se dejó caer en la silla que tenía más cerca.

—Renesmee, es una buena mujer —dijo el padre—. Inteligente y encantadora. Por supuesto, no es lo que teníamos pensado para ti. Así que, si tu decisión es seguir adelante con tu vida aquí, por tu cuenta, no nos opondremos. Queremos que seas feliz.

Jake se quedó paralizado.

—Por supuesto, tendrás que vivir por tu cuenta. Pero tu madre y yo querríamos pagar la boda.

—Es muy generoso de vuestra parte —dijo Jake confuso.

—Seguro que deseas una boda elegante y memorable. Además, todo el mundo que conocemos en Londres querrá compartir contigo ese especial momento —aseguró la madre.

—Creo que lo mejor será que tengamos una sencilla ceremonia aquí...

—Tú padre y yo queremos hacer esto por ti, Jake —insistió ella.

—Significaría mucho para nosotros. Preferiríamos que os casarais en Londres. Por lo que pudimos ver, la familia de Nessie no está particularmente vinculada a ninguna zona.

Jake dudó. Estaban permitiendo que se marchara de su lado. ¿Qué más les daba entonces dónde se casara? De pronto, al pensar en Nessie, se sintió culpable. Se la imaginó vestida de blanco en la catedral de Winchester, resplandeciendo con esa luz especial, conquistando a todos con su deliciosa sonrisa. Un montón de sentimientos contradictorios lo asolaron.

—Tenemos que fijar la fecha —dijo lady Sarah—. Porque hay mucho que hacer.

—Llámala e invita a su familia a casa para que discutamos los detalles.

Jake hizo lo que le ordenaban. No tenía otra salida.

Minutos después, Nessie y su familia se presentaron en su apartamento.

—Cariño —dijo él—. Mi madre y mi padre quieren que fijemos una fecha para la boda, porque están dispuestos a pagarla y a organizarla ellos.

Nessie retrocedió asustada al oír la noticia.

—Todavía no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso —dijo ella.

—¡Cariño! ¡Cómo me alegre por ti! —dijo Charles y abrazó a Jake y a su hija.

Luego se volvió hacia lord William y le tendió la mano.

—Es muy generoso de su parte proporcionarle a mi hija la boda de sus sueños.

—Al fin y al cabo es con mi hijo con quien se casa —apuntó el lord secamente.

—Sentémonos —dijo lady Sarah—. Tengo un calendario en mi agenda. Necesitamos fijar la fecha y hablar sobre la ceremonia, la celebración, la comida, los invitados, el color, las flores.

Jake tomó una silla y se la ofreció a la fingida novia.

—Dinos lo que te gusta, Nessie —la invitó él—. Tendrás todo lo que pidas. ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Nessie se sentó y miró a todos los presentes que la observaban expectantes. Aquella última ironía estaba devorándola: podía pedir todo lo que quería, cuando no podía tener nada. No era más que una fama, no podía olvidarlo.

—A Nessie siempre le han encantado las margaritas —dijo Makenna mirando muy orgullosa a su hija.

—Es una flor muy común —respondió lady Sarah—. Claro que, si las combinamos con rosas amarillas...

—¿No utilizan muchos pesticidas y fertilizantes para las flores de invernadero? —preguntó Makenna—. Porque hay flores silvestres que son maravillosas...

—¡Mamá! —protestó Nessie

—Dejemos que la niña tenga lo que quiera. Siempre deseó una boda con toda la parafernalia.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó lady Sarah,

—Siempre me imaginé un vestido blanco, una gran iglesia...

—Entonces la abadía de Winstor sería perfecta.

—¿En Inglaterra? —preguntaron los padres de ella al unísono.

—Bueno, en la abadía caben unos mil invitados, puede que más...

Makenna y Charles se miraron.

—Nosotros nos imaginábamos una pequeña capilla en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Tiene una sala de celebraciones abajo. Allí seguro que pueden ofrecer un bufé o algo —dijo Charles.

—¿Bufé? No. Primero camareros que sirvan los aperitivos y luego una cena en mesas. Quail es un buen lugar —dijo lady Sarah—. Después de todo, eso fue lo que hicimos para la hermana de Jake, Rachel.

—Bueno, entonces quizás podamos tener aquí una pequeña fiesta cuando regresen de Inglaterra —dijo Makenna.

—Gran idea —dijo Charles—. Tarta y ponche. Puedo pagar eso.

—Arreglado —dijo lady Sarah.

Nessie miraba perpleja la escena. Jake le dio un ligero toque en el brazo para que cerrara la boca.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó él.

—Bueno... la verdad es que no sé qué pensar.

—Pero tendrás algo que decir. Al fin y al cabo será tu boda —dijo lady Sarah.

Nessie estaba atónita y muda. No quería compartir con ellos sus verdaderos deseos, pues sabía que nada de aquello se haría realidad. Sus sueños respecto a Jake no eran más que eso: sueños que jamás se cumplirían.

Dudó un momento. Luego miró a Jake. Sin duda sería un novio maravilloso y el mejor marido del mundo. Por un segundo, decidió dejarse llevar por la fantasía, disfrutar de ella.

—Seguramente será frívolo, pero siempre he deseado llegar a la iglesia en una carroza.

—Hecho —dijo la madre, apuntándolo en su agenda.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Dos caps más y termina, nos leemos el miércoles**_


	15. Chapter 15

**********************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Se fijó la fecha para el veintiocho de junio. Nessie sabía que a partir de aquel momento jamás podría volver a mirar ese día en el calendario sin sentirse culpable.

Sus padres estaban tan contentos por ella. Hablaban felices de cómo había logrado encontrar su propio camino, de que se iba a casar en Londres, con todos los honores, un vestido blanco con cola y una carroza.

Pero todo aquello era una gran mentira que dolía sobre todo porque le faltaba algo esencial: Jake.

Se había enamorado estúpida y perdidamente de él, y eso no era parte de su trato.

Los padres de él se habían marchado aquella misma mañana. Lady Sarah le había asegurado que trabajaría sobre todas las ideas que llevaba apuntadas en la agenda. Nessie le había dado las gracias sintiéndose como una impostora.

Se tenía que mudar, tenía que escapar de aquella farsa, antes de que el amor y el deseo de lo imposible la enfermaran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo Jake al verla hacer el equipaje.

—Me voy. Ha llegado el momento de que recuperes tu vida.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes marcharte ahora!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, sin dejar de llenar la maleta—. Ya he hecho mi trabajo. Tus padres están convencidos de que estamos contentos y felices y...

—¿Y? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

Nessie lo miró abatida.

—Jake, ¿qué importa eso ahora? Me lo he pasado muy bien pero...

—¿Pero?

Ella lo miró fijamente. Pero se había enamorado de él y no podía confesarlo.

—Me has enseñado a divertirme —improvisó ella—. Y creo que voy a necesitar un tiempo para averiguar cómo hacer eso mismo yo sola. Me he pasado toda la vida centrada en evitar que la vida de mis padres fuera un desastre. Siempre estaban haciendo cosas descabelladas, mientras que yo intentaba tener una existencia normal —hizo una pausa y reflexionó, sobre la educación tan diferente que habían recibido—. Tú tuviste todo lo que yo ansiaba y eso mismo te ha llevado a desear la libertad que mis padres me dieron a mí. Sé que te lo has pasado en grande viendo cómo amenazabas el sistema de valores de tus padres, pero ya ha llegado la hora de que cada uno vuelva a su realidad.

Ella trató de cerrar la maleta, pero él la detuvo.

—Quizás en el término medio esté la virtud, ¿no crees?

—Quizás —dijo ella, tratando de fingir una indiferencia que no sentía.

El apartó la mano de la maleta.

—¿Qué les vas a contar a tus padres?

Se le pasaron por la cabeza una docena de mentiras, pero lo que acabó por aflorar fue la verdad.

—Que la tentación de vivir contigo es demasiado fuerte —probablemente aquél era el mejor modo de que la dejara marchar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

—Nessie...

—No —dijo ella rápidamente; llevándose la mano al pecho. El corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza. Lo amaba, lo deseaba. Él, sin embargo, no sentía nada por ella, lo sabía—. Ya va a ser bastante duro verte en el trabajo, recordar todo lo que ha sucedido. Porque cada vez que te vea pensaré en el modo en que ahuecas la almohada antes de dormir, o en nuestras largas conversaciones en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Lo peor es cómo ha afectado lo sucedido a mi vida. Ya no soy la misma de antes. En lugar de pensar siempre en el trabajo, ahora me preocupa más, qué película voy a ver o adónde voy a ir a cenar. Incluso le dije a mi madre que la ayudaría a hacer velas para la boda este fin de semana. Y lo más extraño es que me apetece.

—¡Vaya! ¿Eso sí que es un cambio? —dijo él haciendo un cómico gesto con la boca—. ¿Y qué tipo de velas vais a hacer?

—De flores silvestres.

—¿Americanas o inglesas?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más da? Le voy a decir a mi madre que se ha pospuesto la boda.

—¿Sí?

—Algo tengo que decirles. Creo que deberíamos anunciar nuestra ruptura cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que tus padres no se gasten el dinero inútilmente.

—Yo creo que una boda es un buen modo de gastarlo.

—Jake...

—Yo ya he encontrado a la mujer que amo —dijo él suavemente—. Tiene sentido seguir con el plan previsto y hacerlo oficial.

Nessie lo miró atónita y confusa.

—¿Ya has encontrado a alguien?

Él se rió.

—Veo que aún llevas el anillo.

—Lo dejaré sobre la cómoda.

—No. Necesitas llevarlo puesto mañana, cuando hagamos público nuestro compromiso en la oficina. Allí fue donde todo empezó, así que me parece apropiado que se lo comuniquemos a todo el mundo.

Nessie no daba crédito a sus oídos. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Te quiero, Nessie —dijo él—. Quiero casarme contigo. Creo en el matrimonio y en el «felices para siempre» de las historias que nos contaban de pequeños. Ésas en las que un lord británico rescata a una damisela, y se retiran a la campiña británica para hacer el amor y tener un montón de hijos.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo ella en un susurro, confusa e incapaz de asimilarlo todo.

—No en lo de retirarnos a la campiña británica. Es muy aburrida. Pero te aseguro que hablo totalmente en serio en lo de hacer el amor y tener un montón de hijos —se rió justo antes de tomarla en sus brazos, inclinarse sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Luego, la soltó suavemente y la miró fascinado—. Lo último que quiero es retirarme a tan temprana edad. Tenemos toda una vida de emociones que vivir juntos y, puesto que no va a haber herencia, disfrutaremos de nuestros trabajos en Wintersoft durante los próximos veinte o treinta años.

—Eso suena a un plan de futuro —dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. De pronto, recordó algo que había dejado pendiente de decirle—. Jake, respecto a tu herencia, hay algo que debes saber.

Jake y Nessie, tumbados en la cama y entre besos, planificaron su vida juntos. El equipaje a medio hacer reposaba desordenado a los pies de la cama. Nessie miraba al techo, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

—Me quedé bastante sorprendida al leer el testamento de tu abuelo —dijo ella—. Esa parte del texto está escrita como si él hubiera esperado que hicieras algo similar a lo que has hecho y lo comprendiera.

Jake se rió.

—Has sido muy astuta al encontrarlo. A mí me habría pasado desapercibido.

—La verdad es que lo analicé con sumo cuidado. Me parecía injusto que te despojaran de lo que te pertenece por nacimiento. Tienes derecho a casarte con quien quieras...

—Y lo voy a hacer. Llamaremos a mis padres ahora mismo.

—¿Para decirles lo de la herencia?

—¡No! Eso los entristecería, lo sentirían como una amenaza. En realidad no me importa el dinero. Es sólo una cuestión de orgullo y no me voy a dejar abatir por eso. Lo que quiero es decirles que no podemos esperar tanto tiempo, que queremos que la boda sea mucho antes.

Él se incorporó para agarrar el teléfono y ella apoyó amorosamente la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él marcaba el número.

—¿Papá? Soy yo, Jake —hizo una pausa—. Dile a mamá que se ponga por el otro teléfono.

En cuestión de segundos, lady Sarah respondió.

—Sí, Jake, estoy aquí.

—Papá, Nessie y yo hemos decidido no esperar hasta junio para casarnos. Nessie es un poco anticuada para estas cosas y preferiría...

—Estáis viviendo juntos, así que es un poco tarde para ser anticuados, ¿no crees? —dijo el padre—. Respecto a la boda, bueno... hemos estado hablando un poco más.

—Durante todo el viaje —añadió la madre.

—Hemos cambiando de opinión —dijo el padre, y Nessie y Jake miraron el teléfono expectantes—. Jamás antes te habíamos visto tan contento, Jake. Está claro que Nessie es la mujer perfecta para ti y queremos que sepas que aprobamos tu elección. Has sido un buen hijo, capaz de salir adelante por ti mismo y sería insensato castigarte por haber encontrado una esposa digna y maravillosa. Así que queremos que conserves tu herencia. Creo que jamás te has aprovechado de tu situación privilegiada y eso merece ser valorado.

—Este cambio me sorprende gratamente, padre...

—Te lo has ganado —dijo lord William.

—Gracias, yo...

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Es algo que te corresponde por derecho. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ser feliz.

—Te queremos, Jake —dijo la madre—. Saluda a Nessie de nuestra parte.

—Por cierto —dijo lord William en un tono inesperadamente jovial—.Paul está aquí y creo que quiere decirte algo.

—¿Paul?

—Hola, cuñado —Jake pudo notar la alegría en su voz—. El doctor estaba equivocado. Anoche Rachel dio a luz y hemos tenido un precioso niño.

—¡Enhorabuena! —dijo Jake sinceramente satisfecho con la noticia.

—Quedas relevado de tu obligación de casarte y dar un heredero. Además se te adelantaron con Lady Leah, ayer se fugó con un ambientalista con el suficiente dinero para calmar a sus padres, llevaban meses viéndose en secreto. Según parece Nahuel la hace feliz —le dijo.

—Creo que, a pesar de todo, voy a casarme. Es algo que uno debe hacer cuando encuentra a la mujer perfecta.

Los miembros de la familia Black se despidieron. Cuando Jake colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Nessie, vio que ésta tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

—Tus padres han hecho un sincero gesto de aceptación. Son mucho más dulces de lo que quieren aparentar.

—Ya ves, hay un ser humano debajo de esa fría fachada británica —bromeó él—. Quiero que sepas, que ya no tendremos presión para dar un heredero. Eso significa que seremos suficientemente ricos como para tener una buena vida. A mí me gustaría seguir trabajando para Wintersoft. También hay algo sobre lo que he estado pensando últimamente.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría comprarles a tus padres una granja en Vermont, Nessie. Deberían trabajar para sí mismos. Quiero que tu padre críe sus cabras y tu madre haga sus jabones y sus velas. Se merecen ser felices porque son buena gente y han educado a una mujer maravillosa: tú.

—¡Oh, Jake! No puedo creérmelo —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos emocionada.

—Así también tendrás una preocupación menos. Además, será un lugar maravilloso para que sus nietos jueguen.

Ella lo miró emocionada.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo, Jake Black? —le preguntó

—Ni la mitad de veces que necesito oírlo, amor mío, ni la mitad...

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Si han leido el libro original sabran que he cambiado un poco el final de uno de los personajes, sinceramente no me gustaba como quedaba y decidí darle su final feliz, ahora solo queda el epílogo y el summary de Secreto de matrimonio con la pareja que han elegido.**_

_**El último cap lo subo el viernes**_


	16. Chapter 16

**************************Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de Talcott Deanna, recuerden nada me pertenece yo solo lo adapto para su disfrute**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Bella y Sue colocaron los platos, servilletas y cubiertos de plástico en la mesa de conferencias para la reunión que iba a tener lugar a primera hora de la mañana. Charlie siempre decía que si sus empleados hacían un esfuerzo para ir más pronto a trabajar, bien se merecían un desayuno.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó Renesmee Wolfe.

Jake estaba a su lado, como de costumbre en las últimas semanas.

—Creo que ya está todo —dijo Sue—. Habéis venido un poco pronto, ¿no?

Nessie y Jake se miraron y sonrieron. Nessie comenzó a girar el anillo que tenía en el dedo. Luego extendió la mano y se lo mostró.

—Nos vamos a casar —anunció ella—. Queríamos que fuerais las primeras en saberlo.

—¿Qué? —Bella tomó la mano de Nessie e inclinó el anillo para que las piedras resplandecieran con la luz—. ¡Sue, mira!

Jake sonrió.

—Ya se lo he contado a Charlie.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Bella con una gran carcajada—. Esta oficina se está convirtiendo en un verdadero nido de amor.

—Mis mejores deseos —añadió Sue—. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Algo más tarde, cuando la pareja se marchó, Sue comentó con Bella:

—¿Te das cuenta de que ya tenemos a la mitad de nuestros solteros comprometidos o casados?

—Lo sé —respondió Bella, genuinamente complacida—. Sólo quedan Carlisle, Garrett y Edward. Después de ellos, seré libre.

—Quizás no sea tan fácil —le advirtió Sue—. Garrett no parece fijarse en nada más allá de su pantalla de ordenador, y Edward...

—Edward me desconcierta. No puedo encontrar ninguna información sobre él y no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de mujer sería la adecuada.

—Charlie me dijo que es un hombre que ha salido de la nada y que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Esos son los más duros —aseguró Sue—. Carlisle Cullen, por su parte, no parece encajar con nadie, porque, al parecer, tuvo un amor en el instituto que nunca ha olvidado.

Bella se quedó perpleja.

—¿De verdad?

—Eso parece —dijo Sue mientras guardaba, los sobres de azúcar sobrantes—. Todo el mundo tiene a alguien especial en el pasado —le ofreció la caja a Bella—. ¿Te importaría guardarla?

Bella tomó la caja y se dirigió al armario. Pero, al pasar por la cocina, oyó que su padre y Edward estaban teniendo una curiosa conversación.

—Me sorprende que una niña rica y mimada como ella no pueda encontrar un hombre en condiciones —dijo Edward en un tono sarcástico.

—Que sea rica no significa nada —respondió Charlie secamente—. Nadie se sorprendió más que yo cuando Mike y ella se divorciaron. Pensé que lo tenían todo.

Bella sintió un arrebato de rabia incontrolable. ¡Estaban hablando de ella! Se puso tan furiosa, que soltó de golpe la caja en el armario, y parte de los sobres se dispersaron por el suelo. ¡Ella no era una niña rica y mimada! ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a decirle algo así a su padre?

Si no estaba con nadie, sencillamente era porque no quería. No necesitaba un hombre que le diera la felicidad. ¿Es que su padre no se daba cuenta de eso?

—Quizás un hombre como tú, que se ha hecho a sí mismo, sea la persona adecuada. Tal vez para Mike fue todo demasiado fácil —dijo Charlie—. Lo único que me consuela es ver que, aunque la situación de mi hija no cambie, en esta empresa parece que hay romance para todos.

—Todas las secretarias solteras están de luto hoy, porque ya han cazado a Jake Black—dijo Edward.

Charlie se rió.

—Pero Nessie es tan buena chica que todo el mundo se alegrará por ella.

Minutos después, la sala de conferencias se fue llenando. Charlie esperó a que todos los convocados estuvieran presentes para hacer su entrada.

El silencio sucedió a su aparición.

—Vamos a tener una reunión ardua y dura —dijo él—. Pero, antes de empezar, me gustaría proponer un brindis con zumo de naranja por Jake y Nessie —levantó su vaso—. Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso. Espero que tengáis una vida larga y feliz juntos.

Todos chocaron sus vasos.

Después de beber, Jake intervino.

—Tenemos intención de casamos cuanto antes.

—Y estáis todos invitados —dijo Nessie, justo antes de que él la tomara en sus brazos.

Jake la miró enamorado. Iba a ser una novia bellísima. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Me gustaría también compartir con todos vosotros la sorpresa que quiero darle a la novia. Vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en un castillo en Escocia.

Oyó cómo Nessie inspiraba emocionada y un murmullo de admiración crecía entre los asistentes.

—Realmente quiero que el nuestro sea un amor memorable, Nessie —le dijo al oído a su futura esposa—. Para eso, nada mejor que empezar nuestro matrimonio en un lugar de cuento de hadas. Así la historia escribirá: «Lord Black y su adorable esposa, Renesmee, vivieron felices para siempre».

**Fin**

* * *

_Hola_

_Qué les parecio? estoy super emocionada por terminar esta historia y empezar a subir Recuperando el pasado y Secreto de matrimonio, abajo les dejo el summary de ambas recuerden que Secreto de matrimonio esta dentro de RP._

**_Recuperando el pasado:_**

_A Carlisle un amor del pasado le rompio el corazón desde entonces su única ilusión es su trabajo, qué pasará cuando se encuentre a Esme en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos, qué esconde Esme de Carlisle, por qué su amor se transformo en desconfianza._

**_Secreto de matrimonio:_**

_Nessie lleva tres años casada con Jacob y todavía lo sigue amando, pero Jacob sentirá lo mismo? Después de todo él pasa más tiempo en su oficina con Bella su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo que con ella y cuál será el secreto que ambos comparten._


End file.
